


I Want You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a fairytale kind of story, one I did just for fun.  Brian is the King of Babylon, and Justin is the princesser of the Kingdom of WASP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“I don’t want to.”

Justin was pacing up and down the hardwood floor of his father’s gigantic study. They had been arguing for about thirty minutes now, neither actually getting anywhere, but neither willing to give up yet. Justin was frustrated because his dad wasn’t seeing his point, and Craig was angry for the same reason. 

“It’s not up for discussion.”

“Fuck…it’s not fair.” Justin stamped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms. They just never listened to him.

“Justin watch your language, Molly’s in the room.”

Jennifer Taylor, who had been sitting idly by watching the fight unfold, didn’t really see the point in this; she knew that in the end her husband would win out, he always did. Justin was just as stubborn as his father, but the fact of the matter was that Justin didn’t have as much power. She just wished that the two of them could get along, but she knew that they never would.

“I don’t see why I should have to marry him when I don’t even love him. We’ve never even met before!” The teen threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. “Besides, I’d just be his property anyway…and you guys know it. He’s practically buying me.”

Craig Taylor leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing that he’d never get through to his thick-headed son, and that even trying was a hopeless cause. However, he also knew that whether Justin liked it or not, he was going to have to marry the guy. It just wasn’t a matter of choice; it was a matter of circumstance. Craig breathed in deeply; this entire situation was giving him a headache.

“Look, it’s going to happen, and you know why it has to.”

Justin’s head dropped. “Why can’t Molly marry him?”

That comment was rewarded with a huge sigh from his father, and a disapproving look from his mother. “Justin, she’s ten years old.”

Justin stalled, looking for something else to back up his argument. “Fuck. I don’t care if we’re poor though…let us be poor!”

“Absolutely not! It’s out of the question…we have a reputation to protect! Besides that, our family goes back generations with this family. It’s been planned since the day of your birth to be married to this man—it’s your destiny.”

“Reputation? Destiny? Bullshit we do…everyone already knows that we’re really poor.”

Craig shrugged, apparently not caring about anything his son was saying to him. “The king wants you anyway.”

“That’s not fair and no he doesn’t. I hate you both! And I’m never, ever going to do it!”

Justin stomped his foot again, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room. His stomps could be heard loudly as he ascended the stairs, and seconds later Craig, Molly, and Jennifer Taylor heard his bedroom door slam shut. Jennifer flinched, stood slowly and made her way over to Craig, shaking her head the entire time.

“I’m not sure if it’s right that we do this, Craig.”

“We have to, Jen. We have no other choice. My father died and didn’t leave us a damn thing in his will. So without this, we’ll be out on the streets with the rest of the trash.”

“I know, but still. It just doesn’t seem right to do this to him.”

“You have to stop pampering him…he’ll be fine.”

Unconvinced but unwilling to argue the point any further, Jennifer stood up and exited the room, Molly fresh on her heels. Craig sat at his desk, thinking about the decisions he’d just made. He knew what was best for his family, and Justin wasn’t going to change his mind by playing the drama princess his wife loved to baby. At some point in every person’s life it was time to grow up.

Upstairs in his room, Justin was sitting with his face buried in a pillow, sobbing softly. How could they do this to him? They weren’t royalty, and he didn’t want to marry into it either. Just because his father used to be a knight…who cares? He wanted to marry for love, not because the family needed money. Who cares if their estate fell to shit? 

Justin took the pillow off of his face. He didn’t care. His dream had always been to be a famous artist, traveling the world, seeing all the beautiful things it had to offer him. None of his plans had included this, but no one had included his plans.

So this was his dream, not reality. He was foolish to think that he would ever be happy now. His new husband—who would just so happened to be the king—would no doubt expect him to stay home all day, or to just follow him and live in his shadow. And more than that, he’d probably want kids…no. That definitely wouldn’t happen.

Justin sat up slowly on his bed, an idea beginning to formulate at the back of his mind. He knew that there was no way he could live like this. There was only one way out—he’d run away. He’d run far away, to a place where they wouldn’t be able to find him. They could all kiss his perfect little ass.

Knock. Knock.

Justin didn’t answer because he wanted whoever it was to just go away—especially if it was Craig. But the person didn’t go away; they just gave up knocking and came right in. Justin sat up, wiping his tears away quickly. He didn’t want Craig being an asshole to him because he was crying. His father didn’t really feel like being an asshole either, Justin guessed, because he didn’t say anything about the crying, and sat down on the bed as far away from Justin as he could be without being on the floor.

“Make sure you’re ready this afternoon, Justin.”

Justin gave him a questioning look, but then it dawned on him. “How long do I have?”

“About an hour. And I want you to be polite when we go over there—it’s important that you make a good first impression.”

Justin rolled his eyes and shrugged. “I don’t see why the hell it would be. My attitude and opinions obviously aren’t going to change anything.”

Craig just ignored Justin and walked out of the room, not giving his son a second look. Justin quit crying—he had a headache—and moved as slowly as he could to take a shower. He didn’t want to meet the king tonight, but then again he never wanted to in the first place. So goes life.

***********

Brian sat in his big, expensive swivel chair, completely frustrated by the set of imbeciles that worked under him. He gave every one of them his best Kinney glares, hoping to scare the shit—and some sense—into at least one of them. But for some reason, it didn’t seem to be working to well. And goddamnit, he knew he was intimidating.

“Brian, I still don’t see why you want to do this.”

“Do I have to explain everything to you all again? Because you’re really trying my patience.”

Emmett moved to Brian and started massaging his temples. Brian swatted his hands away immediately, making a frustrated sound. The flamboyant servant left Brian alone and sat down next to Michael, pouting because he had been shooed. Brian didn’t care though. He was upset with them all. 

Were they stupid? Or did they just not listen?

“Don’t you all see it?! We hate the entire WASP Kingdom! We always have!” Brian lowered his voice to a bitter whisper, trying to stress what he was saying. “And one of the ways to get back at them will be to steel their princess—princesser…or whatever the hell they’re called now.”

“I still don’t see how that would do anything.” 

“Of course you don’t, Theodore.” Ted sat back, brooding. Brian could be such a sour ass sometimes—and no one likes a sour ass.

“Okay, since you guys obviously don’t understand, I’ll tell you why. Again.” 

Brian stood up and picked up his glass to take a drink. He put it to his lips, found there was none, and motioned for Emmett. Emmett took the glass, sighing, and retreated to the kitchen. He totally needed a better job than this.

“You all do realize we’re always at war with them on and off, don’t you? Do you get that much?”

They all nodded, not wanting to come up with a smart-alecky comment of their own; for fear that it was upset Brian. He had such a testy temper when people started disagreeing with him. Ted always thought that you’d think that as much as he got laid he wouldn’t be wound up so tight, but oh well. Brian was Brian, and the only thing they could do was listen to him.

“Well, if we steel the soon-to-be princesser, then the king’s son won’t be able to take the thrown yet. It will throw everything off because it’s contracted that the two of them be wed.”

Ted and Michael nodded their heads, almost understanding now. Emmett, who had missed Brian’s little revelation, returned with the glass and handed it to Brian, who then sipped it slowly, eyeing everyone in the room. He removed the glass from his lips and looked around again, pausing for effect before continuing his speech.

“Then, in order for them to get their princesser back, they’ll either have to attack my castle directly, or they’ll have to make a treaty with me—meaning I’ll get whatever I want from them. And we know that they won’t attack the castle.”

Michael, not as afraid of Brian as the rest of them, raised his hand to speak. “Three questions.” Brian nodded for him to continue. “Well, what makes you think they won’t attack the castle, why couldn’t the king just marry someone else, and what do you want from them?”

Instead of attacking the questions like he would if they were from Ted or Emmett, Brian simply smiled, and proceeded to tell Michael in a voice you’d use on a child, the answer to his questions. They all listened intently.

“Okay, first of all, they won’t attack the castle directly, because they’d have to get through the entire army of Babylon to do it—and they’re too afraid to because we’re much bigger than they are and kick their asses every time they come here.”

Brian took another drink of the amber liquid. Everyone watched him with baited breath, hoping his next comment would regard the second question. You could just never tell with Brian. Even so, everyone was secretly hoping this would all be over soon, because nobody wanted to deal with the situation anymore.

“He can’t marry someone else because it’s contracted that he marries this kid. And, as for what I want with them, I guess I’ll tell you that too. I want them to give us back Liberty Avenue. It’s about time I took a stand.”

All of their jaws dropped at the initial shock brought on by the statement. King Jack had lost Liberty Avenue to the Kingdom of WASP many years ago, but everyone still remembered it and all its glory. The WASPs had probably just turned it into something atrocious by now, something that none of them would ever want to set foot on—something prim and proper. But they could always get it back and turn it into the same magical place it was before.

Brian smiled at their reactions, and simply retread back to his chair. Emmett and Ted started gabbing excitedly about the prospect of regaining Liberty Avenue. Michael walked over to Brian and stood next to his swivel chair, biting his fingernails nervously. Brian sensed Michael had a question, but didn’t really want to hear it, so he just let Michael stand there and look stupid.

Finally, Michael got tired of waiting for Brian to ask him. “King Brian?”

“Yes?”

“Umm, exactly how are we going to pull this off?”

“Well, I’ll have to find someone suited to get the job done.”

Brian’s eyes darted across the room, stopping momentarily on each person. His eyebrows lifted when he came across Emmett, whose legs were crossed and whose mouth was yapping nonstop. No, Emmett could definitely not pull it off. He glanced over at Ted, noting the bored look in his eyes at having to listen to Emmett. No, Ted couldn’t do it either—he would just fuck it up some how, Brian could see it now. Finally there was Michael, but Brian knew that was a no go too, because poor little Mikey would just get caught or start crying if something bad happened. 

He stood up, annoyed at everyone in the room for reasons they wouldn’t understand. Michael, sensing his frustration, walked slowly away from Brian, joining Emmett and Ted on the couch. Emmett finally shut up after hearing Brian’s shift in movement, waiting to see what his majesty would say.

Brian cocked his head to the side, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. A smug look fell across his features, and everyone in the room hoped it had nothing to do with them in any way. Brian looked at Emmett and motioned for him to stand up.

“Emmett, go get me Lady Melanie.”

“Yes sir.” Emmett ran across the room and out the door, wondering where the hell Melanie even lived, and thankful that he probably wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to.


	2. I Want You

Soon-to-be King Ethan was standing outside in his garden, playing softly on his violin. He was playing a beautiful love song—the most beautiful love song he knew—because he was going to meet the love of his life that afternoon. He could hardly wait to talk to the young man, having only seen him in pictures. The blonde was absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn’t wait until they were married so he could fuck the shit out of him.

His father walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Ethan turned around quickly, almost dropping his bow. His father smiled at him, proud of how skilled his son was at music, but wishing that he didn’t spend so much time with his hobby. It was a good thing he had picked his bride-to-be, because if he hadn’t, he doubted his son would have ever gotten married.

“They’ll be here in about an hour, you know.”

“Time has flown by today.” Ethan shuffled his feet, and then looked back up at his dad. “I’m nervous about meeting him.”

“Why? I heard he’s a very intelligent and polite young man.”

Ethan smiled. “Yes, so have I.”

His father smiled back. “See, you have nothing to worry about. Now go get ready, you don’t have much time before they get here.”

Ethan nodded and ran up to the castle doors. His father watched him go, eager for the meeting to occur this evening. The sooner those two got married the better. He wanted a grandson or granddaughter, to ensure that after he and Ethan passed away, there’d be someone to carry no the WASP legacy, and he was tired of waiting for it to happen. 

************************

Justin trudged down the spiral staircase, stopping briefly at every step in order to take up more time. Craig was getting impatient because he was already annoyed with him from the earlier episode they’d had in his study. Justin sensed his father’s anger, but didn’t move any faster than he was going, so as to see how far he could push Craig before he’d actually do something. It wasn’t much farther.

“Justin, if you don’t get down here right now, I’m going to bring you down here myself.”

Justin continued his pace. “I’m coming.”

“Well put some pep in your step!”

Craig was yelling now, and it was all Justin could do to bite back the smile he had forming on his lips. “I don’t want to wear myself out before I meet the king.”

Justin had done it, and he knew it. Craig got mad so easily these days, but Justin didn’t care. Still, he could have sworn that his father had turned a rather dark shade of red, one that would rival the carpet he was standing on right now. 

Craig however, was oblivious to his facial color, and was beginning to jog up the stairs after Justin. Justin stopped where he was, not wanting to run into the angry man if he didn’t have to. Craig grabbed the blonde by the arm and literally dragged him down the stairs in a less than gentle way.

Justin whimpered in pain. “Fuck Dad, that hurts.”

Justin tried in vain to pull his arm back, and Jennifer was yelling at Craig to let him go, but Craig wasn’t having it. He pulled Justin out the door and shoved roughly into the back seat of the limo. Justin made a face at him, but Craig looked away.

Jennifer and Molly walked up to the car and told Justin goodbye, then turned their noses up at Craig, who didn’t seem to care. The man just shook his head and got in beside Justin, who was rubbing his arm carefully. Craig saw him pull the sleeve of his shirt up to find that there was a dark purple spot forming on his bicep. He felt a pang of guilt, but shrugged it away, knowing that Justin had deserved it.

They sat in silence the entire way there, Justin sulking over his arm and the situation entirely, and Craig too proud to utter an apology. Justin let a tear slide down his cheek, but he was looking out the window so Craig wouldn’t see it. 

His father couldn’t love him, no, not with the way he treated him. He always seemed so resentful of Justin, but would never come out and say that he was to anyone. Justin just tried to always keep his distance, so they wouldn’t argue and upset his mother or Molly for that matter.

The car finally pulled up in front of an exquisite mansion. Justin noted the beautiful architecture of the home, its stunning arches and stone pillars in the front made it gorgeous. He stepped out of the car and looked around the yard, a strong urge to sketch the castle coming over him. His father brought him back to reality by pulling him up to the door. 

Craig rang the doorbell and the butler answered, ushering them quickly inside. He apparently recognized both of them—or at least Justin, because he told them to wait there and that the king and Ethan had been expecting both of them. He left Justin and Craig so he could go fetch them.

Justin moved away from his father, a painting catching his eye. It was a landscape of the castle, and although Justin didn’t often do landscapes, he could understand why someone would want to paint this one. He could hardly wait to see the courtyard and all the fountains and flowers.   
Justin turned away from the painting, because he felt someone staring at him, and he was met with appearance of Craig, who was wearing a self-satisfied look on his face. Justin placed one of disgust on his own face, and left the painting alone and moved to stand in front of his father.

*********

“I love you too.” 

Lindsay smiled and kissed her wife on the lips. Emmett stood waiting on them to finish up, because even though he thought it was cute that they were so in love, he didn’t want to have to see all the lesbian stuff—it wasn’t good for his dick. Finally, Melanie turned to Emmett and smiled, motioning for him to follow her out the door.

Back at the castle, Brian was pacing nervously in front of his desk, tired of waiting on Emmett. You give that guy one simple request and it takes him three hours to get it done. Brian looked at the clock again, and decided to sit back down—this really wasn’t getting him anywhere. The silence was just getting to him—he almost wished he hadn’t made everyone leave him alone, but not really.

He was just about to send someone else to bring Emmett to him, but the colorful man appeared seconds later with Lady Mel tagging along behind him. Brian stood up to greet her, and motioned for Emmett to leave. He pointed to a chair in front of his desk, and Mel took it, curious as to why Brian would have her here—they barely ever spoke.

Brian first took in her appearance; she was wearing a pair of snug fitting black jeans, with a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her sword was at her side, and she had a shield strapped to her back. She was looking at Brian with a thoughtful expression, obviously wanting to know why she was called there.

Brian remained standing and regarded her solemnly. “I need you to do something for me.”

Melanie nodded, having been on several missions for Brian, but most of them had consisted of killing dragons that were making themselves at home in his yard. This she was sure would be a little different.

“I want you to kidnap…” Brian stopped, struggling to remember the kid’s name. “Justin Taylor.”

“Who the hell’s that?”

“He lives in the Kingdom of WASP. He’s the soon-to-be princessor of the shit hole.”

“Oh.” Melanie knew who he was talking about now, but didn’t know why she had to do it, or why Brian wanted her to do it.

“I’m sure you want to know why, don’t you?” Melanie nodded. “Well, I’ll tell you because I’m sure you, unlike the idiots that work under me, will understand.”

Melanie smiled at this, knowing full well who he was talking about. Brian proceeded to tell her why, and as he predicted Melanie understood. She was even excited about what she would have to do, until Brian told her she wasn’t allowed to use her sword on anyone—he wanted everyone alive. She was still excited, but it had diminished somewhat now.

“Well, when do you want me to do it?”

Brian considered this. “I know he’s meeting with Prince Ian today, so you’ll have to do it sometime tonight.”

“That soon?”

“Yes…their wedding is scheduled in a month, and I want to get him before it all gets too involved. The closer it gets to the date, the more people will be around him you know.”

Melanie nodded her understanding, and began trying to think of how she would go about obtaining the young boy. Brian had told her where he lived, but said he didn’t know what he looked like, only that he was the only blonde boy in the house. Melanie was pretty sure that she could handle it.

“Oh, go in through Liberty Avenue—it’s a safe entrance because they rarely ever go there.”


	3. I Want You

“Bravo.” 

Justin clapped lightly as Ethan finished the third love song to him. Ethan bowed, pretending to be modest and flattered, but Justin found him to be rather conceited. Even so, he was still nice…just not Justin’s type. He would have to get used to it though. Life sucked sometimes.

Standing in front of Justin, Ethan was thinking just the opposite. He found Justin to be extremely attractive, perfect in every way. Yes, he could definitely love this boy—and he had a sexy body. 

Justin caught Ethan checking him out, and Ethan turned a slight shade of pink. Justin giggled because it was cute that Ethan was staring—it was even cuter that he was embarrassed. Too bad Justin didn’t feel a connection with the guy.

Ethan smiled, completely smitten with the blonde. “Would you like to take a walk in the courtyard?”

Justin was about to politely refuse, when his father gave him a dirty look. Justin pasted on a smile. “I’d love to.”

Ethan took his hand and led him outside. Before he could stop himself, Justin gasped. It was so beautiful out there. There were white and red roses climbing a trellis, and intertwining vines sliding up the side of the castle walls. The trees were blooming luscious little pallid flowers, and there were minute sculptures sitting everywhere. Whether or not Justin liked Ethan was beside the point—this garden was amazing.

“You like it?”

Justin snapped out of his trance and reflexively smiled at Ethan. “It’s beautiful.”

Justin turned back to the garden and felt his eyes begin to water, and the back of his throat had a familiar itching sensation. He started sniffling, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. They’d have to get out of here soon, he was allergic to something.

Ethan beamed. “It is, isn’t it? You can spend as much time here as you want.”

Justin sniffled again. “Thanks.”

Ethan, thinking that Justin crying because he was overcome with the beauty of the courtyard, ignored it and motioned for him to follow him inside. “Come on. We only have about another hour, and I want to show the castle.”

Justin nodded and followed Ethan inside. They glanced into the den, and Craig and the king were still sitting there chatting, just as they’d left them. Ethan directed Justin to the staircase, and the pair began climbing it, with Justin staring at every painting on the way up. They were all beautiful, but that was no surprise—Ethan had pictures from every famous artist known to man.

Ethan pulled Justin away from the stairs and into a room with a hardwood floor and humungous, elaborately decorated blue carpet. The bed was in the corner of the room, a canopy, with white sheets and two matching pillows. The room was so plain in comparison to the garden, and it only had one drawing hung on the wall above the bed. 

Ethan smiled at Justin. “This will be our room.”

Justin was silent for a moment, and then breathed in sharply. “It’s nice.”

The mention of it being ‘their’ room put Justin in a bad mood though, and this time he wasn’t sure he could shake it. He just wanted this hour to be up, so that he could go back home and start his plan of action. He looked at Ethan again, whose lips were moving, but Justin wasn’t really paying attention.

“…Okay?”

“…yeah.”

“I want to have at least four.”

“What?!”

“Kids, Justin…duh. It’s what we’ve been talking about for like, ten minutes.” Justin must have missed it.

“Yes…well…wouldn’t one be better? The younger ones might feel left out you know.”

Ethan smiled. “You’re so sweet. I’m sure none of them will feel left out though, you’ll be with them all the time.”

“I…” Ethan turned away, apparently not hearing him, and continued to talk about the too near future. Justin placed his hand on his stomach and made a face. No way.

***********************

“Well honey, be careful, okay?”

“I will Linds, don’t worry.”

Lindsay smiled nervously at her wife, wishing she had a different job. Brian was her friend, but Lindsay knew that he didn’t have a problem with sending Melanie into situations where she could get hurt or killed. It wasn’t that Brian didn’t like Melanie; it was just that Melanie was his best knight, and every time he had a dirty or hard job, it was her he called to do it. At least they got good money for it.

The two of them had agreed and were getting ready to eat an early dinner at Brian’s house—castle—to see that things got off on the right foot. They rang the doorbell and Ted answered it, not looking at all happy as he greeted them. He told them that Brian was in the dining room, already waiting on them to get there. Melanie and Lindsay nodded and followed Ted to their destination.

Sitting at the table was Brian, with wearing a tailored Armani suit and an arrogant smile. He stood up to greet the two of them, kissing Lindsay on the cheek and shaking Melanie’s hand. Ted pulled out their chairs for them and left to go find Emmett, who was dwelling in the kitchen.

“Hey Em, there here.”

Debbie turned around and smiled at Ted. “Hey honey!”

“Hey Deb, Vic.”

“We’re almost ready.”

Ted nodded and went back out into the dining room. Lindsay and Melanie were holding hands, laughing at something Brian had said that was apparently funny. Ted assumed it was probably a joke about someone that wasn’t Brian, but still, Brian was pretty amusing sometimes. 

Ted opened his mouth to speak, when Emmett, wearing a pink chef hat, stepped out of the kitchen with Debbie behind him. They were both carrying a dish of something, and right after Debbie came Vic, also carrying a food. They moved to the table and began putting the food on it, lifting the lids off the entrées and filling the room with the intoxicating smell of steak.

“Dig in! Dinner’s served.”

Deb laughed and motioned toward the food. Brian smiled at her, and she walked over to him and smacked him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes at the woman who was like a mother to him, and told them all to sit down. Debbie, Vic, and Emmett shed their aprons and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

“Where’s Mikey, Deb?”

“Geez, I don’t know. He’s probably down in the prison fucking with Ben.”

At this information Brian’s eyebrows shot up and he put his fork down on his plate. Ben? The prison guard, Ben? Brian found the confession to be slightly amusing, though he had no idea why. Maybe it was because now Mikey had found a boyfriend.

“Kinky.”

*********************

“I’ll see you later, Justin.” Ethan knelt down to kiss Justin’s hand. Justin tried his hardest not to flinch, and succeeded—barely.

“Bye, Ethan.”

The butler walked over and opened the door for Justin and his father, who slid in without talking to each other. Ethan waved goodbye by to Justin, and Justin waved back, feeling obligated to do so. The poor guy really liked him a lot, but Justin couldn’t get past the fact that he didn’t want anything from him other than a never-ending legacy.

Justin turned away from the window, and looked down at the floorboard. He would be home soon, and all of this would be over. He looked up briefly, only to catch his father staring at him with—could it be?—no, it was definitely not remorse. Justin looked away again.

After fifteen minutes of very awkward silence, Craig began to speak. “Look, Justin...” 

The car came to an abrupt stop, and Justin got out quickly, not waiting for the driver to open the door. He ran into the house, past Molly and Jennifer, and up the stairs into his room. Craig entered the house seconds later, shrugging his shoulders at Justin’s actions. Jennifer gave him an accusing look.

“So I’m assuming it didn’t go well, right?”

Craig shrugged again. “Ethan seemed love-struck with him.”

Jen shook her head. “But our son, how did he feel about it?”

“I guess he has the same feelings he had before Jen, but we both know that doesn’t matter. Ethan will take good care of him.”

“Ethan’s just a child himself, Craig.”

“Well, Ethan’s father will take good care of the both of them.”

“You’re really going to make him do this, aren’t you?”

Craig sighed. “I have to…otherwise I’ll be thrown in jail. It’s contracted, honey.”

Jennifer sighed, torn between her son and her husband. If it had been up to her, none of this would have ever happened in the first place. But, Craig being Craig hadn’t asked her opinion when Justin was born, so here they were. That in itself was enough to make her furious.

***********************

Justin was sitting in his room with his book bag open and a thoughtful expression on his face. He picked up his sketchbooks and art pencils and put them in the bag, neglecting his canvas and paints—they were just too big. He grabbed two changes of clothes, some deodorant, a toothbrush, and a portrait he’d drawn of Molly and his mother, stuffed them inside, and zipped it up.

He pushed the bag under his bed, knowing he couldn’t leave until later that night when they were all asleep. He sat on his bed, debating on whether or not he should write them a goodbye note. Even though he felt his mother deserved to know where he was, he decided it would be better if he didn’t leave one.

Justin lay down, waiting for the sun to set, so he could get out of there. He knew that he was going to miss them all, but that was—as his father would put it—beside the point. Nobody seemed to care what he wanted, and Justin was tired of it. 

He looked at the clock. Damn. It was only a little after four.

**********************

“So Brian, what time do you want me to head out?”

Dinner was over now, and they were all sitting in the living room, with the exception of Michael. Brian looked at his watch, observing that it wasn’t that late, but also noting that it took a while to get to the WASP Kingdom. He shifted on the couch and looked at Melanie, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“You should head out now.” Brian looked over his shoulder. “Emmett, go get me my keys.”

Emmett left, returning a few minutes later with a handful of keys. He placed them in Brian’s hand, and Brian began searching for the right one. When he found it, he took it off the key ring and dropped it into Melanie’s hand.

“Take the jeep. It should be pulled around to the front already. And when you get him, bring him back to me first. I shouldn’t be asleep, but if I am, make sure you wake me up.”

Melanie nodded. She turned away from Brian to give Lindsay a slow kiss on the lips. She looked back at Brian and smiled. “I’ll be back before dawn, okay?”

“I’m counting on it.”

Melanie made her way to the door, but Brian grabbed her arm lightly, causing her to turn around. She was giving him a ‘what are you doing?’ kind of look. “Mel, you know I trust you, that’s why I picked you.”

“I know, Brian.”

“Don’t disappoint me.”

“I never have before.”


	4. I Want You

Justin couldn’t believe it—he was out of his house and on…where was he? He looked up, searching for a street sign or something. This part of town was unfamiliar to him—he hadn’t even known it existed. It was completely empty. Just about every store he passed had a broken window, and glass littered the sidewalk and crunched underneath his Nikes. 

Suddenly, a feeling of despair so thick he could barely breathe overtook him, and he stopped walking. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t even know where he was going, or what he was going to do. Besides that, who knew what was lurking on this side of town—anybody could be out there. Justin breathed in deeply—he could always go back.

The teen willed himself to move his feet again, this time changing the direction he was going in—he couldn’t go back. He knew that if he could get off of this street and start heading west, that he would be on his way out of the kingdom. 

Maybe after he got out, he would find something somewhere else that he could do. Maybe he could be a street artist, and people would come from miles around to have him paint their portraits. Maybe.

The glass crunched louder below his feet, and he could hear the distant sound of a dog barking. He was allergic to dogs, and this place seemed like it when on forever…why had he never seen it before? 

He stopped at the end of the sidewalk and looked around again. Ah, this time he found it—he was on Liberty Avenue. Hmmm, ironic. He’d just freed himself from his new life—what better place to be than Liberty Avenue?

He picked up his foot to start moving again, and he heard a crunch. That wasn’t him…he hadn’t stepped on any glass yet. What the fuck? Little goose bumps started appearing on his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand up.

He was just being silly, right? There was no one behind him, he hadn’t heard anything. He was creative—creative people just have really good imaginations, right? Yeah, that was definitely it. 

He picked up his feet and started moving again, unconsciously gaining speed as he went. The feeling of someone watching him was too great; before he knew it he had broken out into a run, not daring to look behind him. 

Justin kept running until he felt himself loosing his balance and reached out in front of him to grab something; there was nothing to grab. He fell face first onto the dirty pavement, his hands stretched out in front of him, collecting jagged bits of glass as he skidded to a stop. 

His chest felt like it was going to explode and the blood was pounding so hard in his ears that he barely heard someone coming up behind him. He pulled his knees up to chest and prayed silently that they would go away, knowing that he definitely didn’t have the energy to fight them off, or the time to run away.

The stranger stooped down and helped him off of the ground, in a fairly tender way. Justin regained his breath and turned around to see who still had the gentle but firm grip on his already bruised arm.

He was met with a look of pure curiosity and determined brown eyes. Justin turned away from her, not knowing what to do or say. Who the hell was she? And more importantly, why the hell had she been following him?

“What’s your name, kid?”

Justin was stunned at the simple question, wondering the same of her. “What’s yours?”

“Don’t get cute with me. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just have to mug you and find out what it is myself.” She looked annoyed and impatient, and Justin believed every word she was saying.

“I’m Justin…Justin Taylor.”

It was dark, but Justin knew she was smiling. He had no idea why her knowing that his name was Justin Taylor would make her so happy, but he was getting an uneasy feeling about this. He tried to turn around slowly and walk away, but she gripped him tighter around the arm in a surprising strong hold for such a small person.

“I think you better come with me.”

“I…I don’t think so…”

“Melanie.”

“Yeah Melanie…I don’t think it’s such a good idea. I’m just gonna get back to what I was doing.”

Melanie sighed. “Come on.”

Justin looked down and noted the sword at her hip for the first time since he’d seen her. She caught him looking at it and raised her eyebrows, as if daring him to disagree with her again. Justin frowned deeply and followed her. This was some scary shit.

She led him to a jeep that was parked just out side of what Justin guessed was the remainder of Liberty Avenue, a place that was more barren that the avenue itself. It was just trees and some dead grass, along with a very large bush that was supposedly hiding the car.

Melanie opened the door for him, and gestured for him to get inside. When he didn’t move, she seemed to grow increasing frustrated, pulling a rope from the backseat. 

“Look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. Your choice.”

Justin slid inside without any further prompting, wondering what the hell she was going to do with him. Maybe she wanted to take him out to a secluded area and live out her sexual fantasy—eww. If that was the case he’d prefer her use that sword on him.

She started up the jeep and pulled out onto the road, not looking at him again. Justin was less scared now, and he didn’t know why. He had no idea what her intentions were. Finally, she looked over at him and gave him a little smile, as if to indicate that everything was going to be okay.

“So…you’re not going to kill me…are you?”

She laughed, apparently thinking matters of life and death were pretty funny. “Hell no. I didn’t get to kill anything this time.”

Justin sat back, wondering what the hell kind of lunatic he was riding with.

***************

It was midnight. Brian wondered where Lady Mel was at right now, and if she was on her way back yet. He hoped she hadn’t had any problems finding the boy—or getting him to come with her peacefully.

“Cover your teeth.”

Brian practically growled it at the young man who was down on his knees in front of him. Brian loved being king and having people kneel before him—not that he couldn’t get people to kneel before him if he wasn’t. This guy obviously wasn’t very good though, because he was definitely not taking Brian’s mind off of his current situation.

Brian pushed him away. “You’re pathetic. Get out—I’d do better just to finish it myself. You disgust me.”

The trick was almost out the door when Brian stopped him. “Wait! Come here.” 

The guy made his way slowly back over, his eyes focused on the ground. Brian pushed him up against the wall, undoing the button on his pants at the same time. The guy moaned, and Brian couldn’t blame him. Sometimes he wished he was a trick so he could fuck himself. 

Brian pulled a condom and some lube off the dresser next to him and rubbed it on his erect cock. Without warning he pushed inside the nameless guy, eliciting more moans and curses from him. This was more like it.

*******************

Melanie shut the jeep off and turned to the blonde sitting beside her. His eyes were wide with fear again, and his hands were dripping blood all down his leg. He wasn’t looking at his hands though—he was more focused on the castle. Melanie walked around to his side of the door, saving him the trouble of opening it with his mangled palms.

“Come on.”

Justin got out slowly, not wanting to disagree with this crazy person again. He followed her up to the castle doors, glancing behind his shoulder every few seconds. He kept telling himself that it was dark, and that the castle couldn’t be that scary in the daytime. 

Melanie rang the doorbell, and some guy maybe a little taller than Justin answered it, telling them that Brian was upstairs. Brian? Melanie thanked the man and led Justin inside and told him to wait by the door. She also told Ted to watch him. Shit.

Justin watched her leave him behind, then focused his gaze on Ted. Ted shifted uncomfortably, and smiled slightly at the confused blonde. That made Justin feel a little better anyway. This Ted guy didn’t seem so crazy.

Justin then focused his gaze on the castle, comparing it to Ethan’s. This place was much larger, Justin noted, and much more tasteful. The carpet he was standing on was crimson, matching the drapes that clung to the full length windows. There was artwork on the walls, but not the kind that Ethan had; no, these were much more provocative—they exuded more feeling. From where Justin was standing he had no complaints about the decorations—even if they were kind of sinister.

*********************

Melanie made her way quickly up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she reached Brian’s bedroom she was breathing heavily, but she wanted to hurry this along so she could go home. She knocked on the door softly, and as she predicted, Brian didn’t hear her. She knocked a little harder and he opened it, looking freshly fucked. Melanie rolled her eyes.

“Did you get him?”

“Yeah, he’s downstairs with Ted. Do you want to see him?”

Brian considered it, and then looked at Melanie, shaking his head. “Just take him to Ben, and I’ll come see him tomorrow.”

Melanie nodded and Brian handed her a bag of money. She smiled and thanked him, then ran back down the stairs. She stopped in front of Justin and grabbed his arm again. Shit, was this going to be a habit with people?

“Let’s go.”


	5. I Want You

A dank smell filled Justin’s nostrils as he woke up, and the atmosphere was wet and humid, causing his damp shirt and pants to cling to his body. He sat up slowly, not once forgetting where he was, or what had happened the night before. He put his hands on the floor to push himself up, and winced at the throbbing sensation it created. They hadn’t hurt so much the night before, had they? Justin closed his eyes and wondered how the hell he was going to get the glass out.

Hearing movement from the cell, Ben stood and made his way slowly over to it. Justin shrunk back into the corner of the room as he watched the brawny man approach. His life just kept getting better by the minute.

Ben saw the fear in his eyes, a common thing from people who didn’t know him. He decided not to torment the kid, sensing that he was probably a good guy—he just happened to be the fiancé of someone that everyone in the kingdom hated.

“Hey kid, you hungry?”

Justin couldn’t bring himself to shake his head yes or no, or to utter a single phrase. His stomach betrayed him though, and let out a rumbling sound. Ben smiled warmly and turned and walked away. When he returned it was with a bowl of steaming soup and a glass of ice water. 

He opened the door of the cell and walked over to Justin, handing him the food and drink. Justin reached out to take it, but jerked his hands back quickly, almost causing Ben to drop it. He stared at the blonde, confused. Justin held his hands up to Ben’s face, like a child showing his mother a scrape. He looked at Justin with sheer concern in his eyes.

“Wait right here.”

Where else would he go? Duh. Ben seemed nice enough though, so he didn’t say what he was thinking out loud. Well, that and the guy could crush him like a toothpick. He didn’t feel like being crushed today.

When the muscular guy came back it was with some tweezers and disinfectant spray. He knelt down beside Justin and took his hand. Justin fought the urge to jerk them away, because he knew that Ben was just trying to help him.

“Fuck!”

Ben laughed. “I know it hurts, but it’ll be over soon. You’re lucky that you only have a couple of pieces in there.”

Ben cleaned the cuts out and wrapped some gauze around them. He told Justin he’d be back again, and left the teen with a bowl of soup that smelled really good, that he wasn’t capable of eating alone at the moment.

***************  
Brian growled, annoyed. His pen had run out of ink—again—and he really wasn’t in the mood to go find another one. He would have to write the letter to the Castle of WASP later he guessed.

He pushed his chair back and sighed, wishing Emmett was there to rub his temples, but not having the energy to call for him. Brian closed his eyes and started to massage them himself, when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Come the fuck in.”

“King Brian?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, the princesser is awake now, and well…he has a problem. It’s nothing serious, but--”

Brian raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what could be wrong with him. “I told Mel not to hurt him.”

“I don’t think Mel did.”

Brian stood and walked past Ben, not turning to see if he was going to follow him or not. Of course Ben did follow him. They made their way over to the prison—which seemed large and empty considering there was pretty much nobody but Justin in it. 

Brian stood where he was and waited for Ben to show him where Justin was located, not really wanting to walk in parts of the dirty prison that he didn’t have to walk in. Ben pointed to the very last cell on the left side, and Brian walked toward it. 

When he got there, he saw that the blonde’s head was titled back, and he was holding a bowl in bandaged hands. Brian watched in amusement as he sat it back down slowly with a determined expression on his face and spotted red bandages. Stubborn kid.

It was then that Justin noticed someone staring at him. He looked up, thinking it was just going to be Ben, but then his mouth dropped open. Was this Brian? The king? If it was then he could take Justin prisoner anytime he wanted.

Brian was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with the top button undone, and black wifebeater that slid up on his hips a little, exposing part of his stomach and lower body. Even his face was beautiful—those hazel eyes, accented by the color of and way he wore his hair. God, he was perfect. Justin licked his lips.

Brian would have smirked if he wasn’t thinking similar things about Justin himself. The boy’s khakis were completely dirty, his sweater ripped, revealing almost all of his upper body. The light from the window was casting a glow on his pale face and making his hair shine. His blue eyes danced in front of Brian, completely open and vulnerable, showing Brian exactly what he was feeling.

Justin shifted. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with both of them staring at him, so he got up and walked to the edge of the cell, a little braver then he was when he first got there. He put his face up to the cold bars, making it inches away from Brian’s. He could feel the other man’s warm breath on his forehead and almost shuddered.

Brian shook himself out of the trance he was in, hoping that nobody had noticed the way he had been looking at Justin. 

“I was going to invite you to breakfast, but I see you’ve already eaten.”

Brian motioned toward the empty bowl and glass of water, and Justin blushed, not really sure why. Brian was so sexy—his voice made him even sexier. What wasn’t sexy was the sound that Justin’s stomach made a second later. Brian raised his eyebrow and smiled.

“I’ll take that to mean that you’re still hungry. Correct?”

Justin laughed. “Yeah…kinda.”

Brian turned to Ben, about to speak to him, when he saw Michael coming up behind them. The small man walked up to the cell and looked at Justin curiously, then at Brian and Ben. There usually wasn’t anybody in the prison—Michael almost thought it was for looks.

“Who’s he?”

“The princesser—almost.”

Michael’s face went from friendly to hateful in two seconds. Justin gave him a dirty look back, and turned to sit back in his corner. Brian took the prison keys from Ben and opened the door to the cell, motioning for Justin to follow him. Justin got up cautiously, not sure if it was a good idea to go or not.

“Get your ass in gear if you want breakfast kid.”

At the sound of food Justin jumped up quickly, totally ignoring the fierce voice Brian had just made. Brian almost laughed at how the boy acted, but decided against it. Michael grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled him off to the side, a worried look plastered on his face.

“Brian, are you crazy!”

“What?”

“He could do anything if you let him go—he could run away!”

Brian gave Michael an are-you-stupid look. “Look at him Mikey. He’s harmless…and even if he wasn’t, I’m sure that I could handle it. And even if he does run, he has no where to run to.”

Michael still wasn’t sure, but didn’t want to argue with Brian about it, because Brian could get mad at him, and he didn’t want that. Still, he didn’t like Justin, and as far as he was concerned, Justin was going to have a hell of a time as long as he was here. Being the prison guard’s boyfriend had its benefits.


	6. I Want You

“Where is he Craig?”

Tears that had threatened to spill over her cheeks were now doing just that, and she couldn’t do anything to stop them. She had looked everywhere for her son, but he was nowhere to be found. And all she could think about were the worst case scenarios that kept running through her brain.

“How the fuck do I know Jennifer?!”

“Mommy?”

Molly tapped Jennifer on the shoulder. Jennifer wiped her tears away quickly, even though Molly had already seen her. “What baby?”

“Where’s Justin?”

Jennifer burst into tears again, and the maid came in and took Molly out of the room. Craig stood where he was; he had no idea what to do. Not only was he going to be in deep shit with the king, he was in deep shit with his wife. 

Jennifer took her head out of her hands and looked up at Craig, eyeliner streaming down her cheeks and rings around her eyes. “This is all our fault. All our fault.”

Craig stormed out of the room without a word. Jennifer followed him and grabbed him by the arm, using it to push him up against the wall. Craig looked at his wife, completely surprised at her actions.

“You listen to me Craig Taylor. I want my son back here and I want him back soon. I don’t give a fuck what you have to do to get him.”

***********************

Carl Horvath sat in his office, tired and ready to get home. The kingdom had a hell of a lot of crime he had to fight, and sometimes he wished that there were other people that could handle it. 

He stood up and grabbed his coat, getting ready to leave, when a man with an angry stare on his face entered his office and gave him a pleading look. Carl sighed and sat his coat back down, motioning for the guy to take a seat.

“It’s my son.”

“Okay…”

“I think he ran away.”

“What’s his name?”

“Justin Taylor.”

Carl pulled out a pen and some paper and began taking notes. Craig looked at him impatiently, not really wanting to be there in the first place, but not wanting to end up in jail for not providing the king with what he wanted either. Carl looked back up at him.

“Any idea what his motives would be for running away?”

Craig sighed. “It’s a long story, but I’ll try to sum it up for you. He’s engaged to Prince Ethan, and to be honest, he doesn’t want to marry him. I told him he had to…so…”

“So you think he may have run away to avoid the obligation of getting married.”

Craig nodded. Carl sighed, jotting down some more notes. “Okay, well, any ideas of where he might have went?”

Craig shook his head no. He didn’t know where Justin would have gone—knowing that kid he would have gone to the ends of the earth to avoid doing what he didn’t want to do. Carl looked slightly disappointed and picked up his coat, stuffing the blue pad of notes he’d taken into his pocket.

“Well?”

“I’ll look into it.”

“But…I need you to find him. Soon.”

“Look, I’ll do the best I can, but there’s only so much I can do—especially since I have so little to go on. And technically, they have to be gone for at least twenty-four hours before we can do anything at all.”

“But…”

Carl walked Craig to the door. “Good day.”

*********************

“Shit kid, you’re hot! No wonder Brian wanted to kidnap you.” The red-haired woman snorted loudly, stuffing a fork in her mouth.

Justin raised his eyebrows, not believing that Brian actually kidnapped him because he wanted to have a sexual affair—and not believing just how weird this kingdom was. Everybody—including Brian’s hired help—was eating breakfast. And they all had very distinct personalities. 

Justin glanced at Brian, and the look he was giving the boisterous woman was priceless. Still, the artist couldn’t help but smile really big at the face Brain was making—he was just too cute.

“And look at that sunshine smile!”

“He is a cutie.” Emmett grinned and winked a Justin.

“God Em, don’t scare him away.”

“Teddy, for some reason I don’t think he has that option.”

“You guys leave the poor kid alone. Don’t you think that Mel probably put him through enough already?”

Lindsay laughed and Melanie punched her lightly in the shoulder, and then leaned in for a kiss. Justin smiled at all of their antics—he wished his family was this fun. And you could even tell that they all really liked each other.

“There’s that smile again! We may have to keep you around for a while longer kiddo.”

Brian rolled his eyes, completely agreeing, but definitely not going to admit it. “Yeah Deb, it’s great. Now say goodbye to it, because I’m gonna take Sunshine here back to the cell.”

Justin’s face fell immediately, even though he tried to stop it. He didn’t want to go back to the jail cell, even though it wasn’t that bad. He wanted to stay with Brian and what he considered his new friends. They were all really nice to him, even Melanie. Well, Michael hadn’t really said anything to him, but he hadn’t been mean to him either.

Brian excused himself and Justin from the table, missing the look Justin had made, and leaving the others alone. Just in case Justin tried to run away, Brian gripped by the arm—not the bruised one. Justin didn’t care; the closer Brian got to him the better.

“So, what happened to your hands?”

Justin looked down at his bandaged hands, thankful that they didn’t hurt as much now, and that they’d stopped bleeding. “Oh, I fell on some glass while Melanie was chasing me.”

“You sure she didn’t shove you?”

Justin laughed. “No, it was my own stupidity.”

An awkward silence fell over the two, and the prison doors didn’t seem to be getting any closer. Justin willed himself to turn away from Brian, his eyes scanning what he could see of his estate instead of what he could see of the brunette’s body. He had been right the night before when he thought it wouldn’t be as scary in the daytime. What he could see of Brian’s home was enchanting—much more beautiful than Ethan’s kingdom.

They finally reached the prison. Brian took Justin to his cell and unlocked it, waiting for him to go inside. Justin frowned but didn’t struggle. He looked at Brian questioningly.

“What?”

Justin looked down at the ground and started shuffling his feet. “Do you possibly have any cell that has a little less mold in it? I’m kinda allergic, and I’m going to swell up like a balloon if I have to spend another night in here.”

Brian looked at him, wondering if the kid was serious. His eyes told Brian that Justin wasn’t lying to him, but Brian didn’t know what to do with him. He couldn’t take him into the castle, because he might escape. He didn’t want the beautiful face to swell up either though. But—if he was in the castle, there’d be more of a chance for him to get to see him on a regular basis.

“It’s not a big deal I guess…”

“You can stay somewhere else I suppose. But there will be conditions, do you understand?”

Justin nodded, trying to hold back a smile. Brian didn’t seem so mean

“May I ask you something?”

Brian shrugged. “Why am I being held prisoner here in the first place? I didn’t do anything.”

Brian looked at Justin inquisitively. “Do you know who I am?”

“Brian. I mean King Brian.”

“I meant do you know what I’m king of?”

Justin thought for a second, and then shook his head no. He actually had no idea. Brian smiled at him.

“This,” Brian waved his arms around to show Justin, “is the Kingdom of Babylon.”

“No shit?!”

Brian smirked and crossed his arms. “Nope, no shit.”

“Yeah but, I still don’t get why I’m here.”

“I need something that only your fiancé can provide me. So I’m holding you prisoner until I get what I want.”

Justin nodded slowly, not really sure what Brian could want, or even where he fit into all this. He didn’t ask the man though, because he was afraid if he asked too many questions Brian would get mad and make him stay in the moldy cell.

Brian scanned Justin’s form up and down, examining the way he wrinkled his nose while he was thinking, and the fact that the poor kid was completely filthy. He deserved to have something nicer to wear, and a nice hot bath. Brian could even give that to him himself. No, he couldn’t—he had to shake ideas like that off. Justin was a prisoner and completely off limits. Too bad he had to be so hot.


	7. I Want You

Justin looked around to make sure that nobody was in the room, and then started bouncing up and down on the bed. It was the fluffiest bed he had ever sat on in his entire seventeen years of living. He let his head fall back onto the even softer pillow, and looked up at the ceiling.

The room was painted a soft periwinkle color, one that Justin was pretty sure wasn’t hand picked by Brian. Still, it was appealing. The sheets and pillow cases matched the walls, as well as the carpet, which was a white, plush, squishy thing. He stood from the bed and put his bare feet on it, loving the way it felt.

The fact that he was being held hostage inside the fifth story room, and locked behind the door was easily forgotten. Justin was loving it.

He knew he was a prisoner, but for some reason, he hadn’t felt more free in his entire life. His dad wasn’t on his back twenty-four seven, and his mother wasn’t there to tell him to just do what his father said. Maybe it was the relaxing colors of the room that were making him feel this way, but Justin was beginning to get the feeling that he never wanted to leave this place.

He looked at the paintings on the walls, much of them done by artists that weren’t very well-known, but they were good paintings nonetheless. There was only one very large window in the room, and it overlooked the countryside. 

Justin sat back down on the bed, thinking about Brian. The man was so gorgeous—he’d love to fuck him. Or vise versa—it really didn’t matter. Justin pulled out his sketch pad and art pencils that they had actually let him keep. Ben had brought it to Justin’s room—after he’d searched it of course.

Justin closed his eyes and imagined Brian sitting in front of him, without the wifebeater, all hot and sweaty. His hands glided gracefully across the page, creating the picture of Brian he so wanted to see for real.

******************

“Come on Brian! You gave him a fucking room!”

Brian shrugged. “So what? It’s not like he can get out of it.”

Michael shook his head in disgust, unable to believe his best friend. “But Bri, he’s a prisoner…not a guest!”

“Mikey, calm down.”

Michael sighed and quit talking. He wasn’t going to win this one and he knew it. Brian just had to do things his way, even if they were pretty stupid.

Brian looked at Michael, not able to believe how annoying he could get. The blonde was just a kid—a fucking hot kid—who needed a room. Can’t fault him for being allergic to mold could you? No, Brian sure couldn’t. That was the only reason he’d gotten the room at all. Yep.

It had nothing at all to do with the fact that Brian wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him up against the wall—or on the floor, the bed, or hell, even in mid air. Brian could just imagine the pale skin beneath his fingers, the taste of the boy’s lips on his. Yum.

Brian shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. No. It wasn’t going to happen. But what if it did? How much more could it complicate things, honestly? The kid didn’t look any older than fifteen though—and that was bad. Hell, it was just going to be a quick fuck though…or two—it really wouldn’t matter how old he was.

***********

“So what did he say?”

“He said that we’d have to wait at least twenty-four hours before they could do anything about it.”

Jennifer sighed and put her head in her hands the way she did when she didn’t want to yell. She looked back up at her husband, the eyeliner washed off and the circles beginning to fade away. She just looked tired now.

“If he doesn’t come back,” her voice cracked, “I’ll never forgive you for this Craig.”

“Mr. Taylor?”

Craig’s looked up, startled at the interruption. “Sorry to disrupt you guys, but you have a letter from the king.”

Craig nodded and took it from her, dismissing her curtly. Jennifer walked over to where he was standing, but not close enough for them to be touching. Craig held the letter out far enough so that they could both read it.

 

Craig,

I wanted to inform you that I had a lovely afternoon with your son. I’m looking forward to seeing him again soon, and my father is looking forward to seeing him also. His presence is requested tonight for dinner around seven o’clock.

Sincerely,

Ethan Gold

 

Craig folded the letter and put it back in the envelope, handing it to his wife. Jennifer smiled wryly and threw it into the trashcan. Craig looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she might have an answer to his problem, but she just turned and walked out of the room offering no help to him.

********************

Brian unlocked the door and stepped onto the plush carpet, his eyes scanning the room for the young blonde. Not seeing him immediately, Brian walked the rest of the way inside, leaving the door open behind him. He made his way over to the bed, glancing at the half open sketch book. He was about to pick it up when he heard a small moan come from the bathroom.

Brian walked over to it, peaking into the cracked door. Justin was sitting in the bathtub, his back to Brian, lathering up a sponge. His fluffy blonde head was tilted back, and his pale skin was hidden by tiny bubbles surrounding his lower half. He let out another sigh.

Brian tapped on the door, scaring Justin and causing him to drop the sponge. Brian watched it sink to the bottom of the tub. The teen turned around and put his hand on his chest, breathing heavily, and glared at Brian.

“You scared the shit out of me!”

Brian smirked and walked all the way into the bathroom, never taking his eyes off Justin. The teen cocked his head to the side and the angry look gave way to a confused one.

“What?”

Brian said nothing and put his hand into the water, just in front of Justin’s crotch. Justin closed his eyes and moaned softly, wondering if his secret desire was going to come true. Brian raised an eyebrow at the teen’s reaction, and pulled out the sponge.

“You dropped this.”

He opened his eyes, only to find Brian giving him a tongue-in-cheek smirk. Justin flushed, his entire body turning a light shade of pink. Brian held his hand out, waiting for Justin to take the strawberry smelling thing out of his hands, but the artist merely stared up at Brian with innocent blue eyes and a seductive smile.

“Wash my back?”

Justin turned around, not waiting for Brian to answer him. He silently prayed that he would feel the sponge—and Brian’s hands—on his back. The older man watched the teen’s actions, almost impressed with the confidence, if he hadn’t heard the nervousness in his voice.

A few seconds passed, and Justin was afraid that Brian had gotten up and left him all alone in the bathroom, when he felt a strong, cold hand rest against his back. Brian leaned in and pressed his lips against Justin’s ear.

“I had to take my shirt off in case I get wet.”

Justin barely nodded, fighting back a shudder that was caused by the warm breath against his neck. Brian rubbed the sponge up and down Justin’s back, never removing his lips from the boy’s ear. He started tenderly nibbling at it, placing little kisses on Justin’s cheekbone. 

Justin allowed himself to close his eyes again, leaning into the brunette’s touch. Brian smiled at him, wondering himself why he felt it so necessary not to rush anything with the kid. Maybe it was because he knew that Justin was a virgin, and he wanted him to savor the moment.

Brian let the sponge fall out of his hands and Justin turned to face him. Brian lifted Justin’s chin and brought the blonde’s lips to his, pulling him into a soft kiss. Justin parted his lips slowly, allowing Brian access to explore his mouth. 

Justin could feel the world around him fading away; nothing existed right now but Brian. Nothing existed right now but the two of them, and the feeling of pure bliss that was boiling inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Brian, trying to pull him into the tub. Brian resisted, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his pants. Justin moaned impatiently, wanting to feel Brian—all of Brian—against his body.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

For the second time that night Justin jumped, almost biting Brian’s tongue. The brunette looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway, a vein popping out of his head, and a look of pure horror on his face. Brian countered the face with one of his own, hoping to get a point across without having to open his mouth.

“Brian?”

“Well, it looks like I was about to get lucky, Mikey.” Brian breathed in deeply. “Now what the fuck could possibly be so important that you would have to bust in here uninvited and unannounced?”

“The door was cracked—I came to make sure that he hadn’t escaped.”

“So you decided that since you saw that he wasn’t ‘escaped’ that you would bust in here anyway and piss me off?”  
“No…Brian, I’m sorry.”

“Well you fuckin well should be.”

Michael looked down at the ground. Trying to redeem himself he gave Brian a small, hopeful smile, one that made Justin’s blood curdle.

“And Ma wanted me to get you for dinner.”

********************

“What do you mean he can’t come?”

Craig tried to stay calm. “He’s just not available right now, your majesty.”

Ethan huffed and stood up, walking over to Craig. “Well, tell him to make himself available. I wait for no one.”

Ethan took two steps back and glared at Craig. “Now, you tell me what’s more important to him than having dinner with me.”

Craig’s head fell and he drew in a sharp breath. He knew that he needn’t lie to Ethan, because the boy would find out sooner or later. The chances of finding Justin now were probably pretty slim. The only thing to do, even though Craig detested the very thought, was to tell the truth.

“He…” Ethan nodded for him to continue. “He ran away. Last night.”

A look a shock passed over Ethan’s face, but quickly turned into confusion. “Why would he do that?”

Craig bit his lip. “He…” Telling the fiddler could be bad news, but Craig saw no alternative. “He didn’t really want to get married yet.”

Confusion was replaced by anger as the young prince absorbed what Justin’s father was saying. Justin not ready to get married? They had talked about it—Justin was more excited than he himself was about the decision. Right? Craig must have been lying. Ethan would find out why the boy ran away for real.

“How dare you lie to me?! I talked to Justin the other day, and he seemed delighted to marry me!”

“But…”

“Guards!”


	8. I Want You

Justin awoke the next morning with the sun in his eyes and the bed sheets in a puddle on the floor. He must have gotten hot during the night and kicked them off. The teen sat up and stretched, wondering what time it was. The sun wasn’t very high in the sky, which meant that it couldn’t be too late.

Justin decided that he would take a shower, even though he only had the same clothes from yesterday to put back on—it was still better than smelling bad. He padded to the bathroom, enjoying the carpet the entire way there. Whoever decorated this room had very good taste.

As his feet hit the cold tile, Justin shivered. He looked around the room, noticing the sponge lying lonely on the floor. Damn Michael! If it wasn’t for him then he would have definitely had sex with Brian last night. Justin shook his head, not believing the shitty luck that befell no one but him. After Michael had come in and yelled, Emmett had heard him and rushed up, thinking something was wrong, and he had been followed by Ted, who had just shook his head and kind of laughed. Justin had no idea why it was funny.

He stepped into the bathtub, turning on the shower. The warm water was relaxing, sliding slowly down his skin. The droplets were like little fingers caressing his body—maybe like Brian caressing his body. Damn. Now there was no telling when they would be alone again—never if Michael had his way.

***************

“Take it to him today, Melanie. I don’t care when you leave to do it, as long as you have some type of answer for me by tonight.”

Melanie nodded, slipping the envelope into her back pocket. Brian regarded her solemnly, still seething from the night before. How dare they barge into the bathroom while Brian was trying to seduce Justin? What the hell were they—okay, more like Michael—thinking? Brian shook his head.

Now he would have to find time to be with Justin in between all of his other activities. He could fit him in somewhere between lunch and his afternoon beauty nap—not that he needed a beauty nap, but it gave him an excuse to be alone.

Why was he trying to find time? He was the fucking king! He would just make the time. Well, that was of course if Justin wanted to spend it with him. But then again, of course he did—Brian could go in there right now and fuck him senseless and there’d be no objections from the boy.

“Brian?”

“Do you know how to knock?”

“I did, but you didn’t answer me.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Well, didn’t that tip you off?”

Emmett glared at Brian, but ignored the comment. “Cynthia wants to see you today. She says that there’s a crisis down at the coffee shop on Main Street, and that you’re the only one that can solve it.”

“Shit. Crisis and coffee don’t even go in the same sentence. What could be wrong down there?”

“Cynthia says that they want to get rid of your favorite beverage.”

Brian’s eyebrows shot up, and he moved to grab his coat. “Go get me the Vette.”

*******************

Craig sat up, then laid back down, and then sat back up again. There was just no getting comfortable where he was at, and he wasn’t even going to try. The prince had been totally pissed off, just as he’d expected, but there hadn’t seemed any way around it. Now it was too bad now he was sitting here with no hope of getting out any time soon.

“Craig.”

Craig turned around and squinted his eyes to be able to see in the dim light. He made out the voice; it belonged to Ethan, who still sounded pretty angry.

“Yes your majesty?”

“I’ve been thinking the situation over, and if Justin doesn’t return to me,” he paused for dramatic effect, “it’ll be your head.”

Ethan left then, without another word. Craig shrank back into his corner, praying to a God he rarely ever spoke to, in hopes that his son would return. He was definitely much too young to die right now.

*********************

Michael turned the lock and opened the door, closing it behind him as quietly as he could. Justin sat on the bed with his legs crossed, pencil in his hand, his eyes completely focused on whatever he was drawing. 

Michael crossed the room cautiously, wanting to sneak up on Justin. He looked over the blonde’s shoulder. Justin gasped and scribbled a dark black line across Brian’s face. He turned around angrily, his eyes meeting Michael’s with a fiery glare.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin all but yelled at the older man.

The blonde broke the stare and turned back to his marred picture. It was the best one he had done yet too, and now he wasn’t sure if it could be salvaged. Michael looked down at Justin with mock pity.

“You ruined it…”

Michael ignored the statement and sat down on the bed next to Justin. The artist made a disgusted face and scooted as far away from Michael as he could, wishing that the weird little man would just go away. No such luck.

“I just want to let you know that you shouldn’t fuck with Brian.”

Justin’s eyebrow shot up at this, wondering what the hell Michael was talking about. “If I remember the situation correctly, it was him who was trying to fuck with me.”

“Brian could have anybody he wants. What makes you think that he’d waste his time on you?”

Justin thought for a minute and shrugged. “I’m obviously not the only one who thinks he wants me.” Justin looked pointedly at Michael. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here trying to talk me out of him, now would you?”

“He won’t want you. After he fucks you once he’ll leave you—without looking back.” Michael stood and walked to the door again, not giving the blonde a chance to reply. “Why don’t you do all of us a favor, yourself included, and just leave before Brian gets back.” With that he turned and left, leaving the door wide open.

Justin picked up his drawing and traced his finger over the black mark in the middle of the page. He thought about what Michael had said to him just minutes before, trying to decide where he stood on the situation. So what if Brian would only fuck him once…that was all he was after anyway. He didn’t expect a relationship—he didn’t even belong in this kingdom, and would definitely be sent packing once Brian got back what he wanted, leaving him where he was in the first place; with Ethan.

****************

Melanie drove the Jeep through Liberty Avenue, a tear sliding down her cheek at the memories that were flashing through her mind. She wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand. She just couldn’t help it though—she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the place. She also couldn’t believe how trashed it was now that it no longer belonged to the Kingdom of Babylon. The damn WASPs…they didn’t even use it.

She looked at her surroundings as the rest of the kingdom came into view. People were staring at her as she drove by, because they knew she didn’t belong there. Still, nobody tried to stop here.

Melanie finally made it to the king’s palace, pulled up the drive, and parked the jeep. The guards stared at her, but let her ring the castle doorbell. The butler answered and told her to wait right there. She didn’t take to kindly to the door being slammed in her face, but she knew that Brian would have her ass if she tried to kill the guy.

When the door opened again, it was Prince Ethan who was standing in front of her. She looked him up and down, thinking about what a pathetic king he was going to make. Still, she knew that was none of her business. She pulled the envelope out of her pocket and handed it to the prince. Ethan accepted it, a confused look on his face.

“He wants some kind of answer today. I can wait if you want to write it up, or you could make it easy on us both and just tell me.”

Ethan ripped up the letter and threw it on the ground. He stared at Melanie, sticking his finger in her face. “You can tell Brian to go to hell!”

“If I tell him that he’s going to keep your princesser and probably invade your fuckin kingdom. But you know what? We’ll have Liberty Avenue one way or the other. I suggest you make it easy on yourself.”

*************************

Justin stared at the open door. It could be his portal to freedom. If he left now, he wouldn’t have to stay with Ethan when Brian got tired of him. It sounded like a good idea to him—even though the thought of never getting to have sex with Brian really sucked.

Justin stood up and packed his sketch pad into his backpack and walked quietly out the door, shutting it behind him. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he tip toed down the staircase, stopping at every floor to watch his back.

Michael peered at him from the bottom of the stairs, watching him trot out the front door. He just hoped that the little asshole would get away before Brian got back to stop him. This was the perfect plan; Justin would be gone, but Brian wouldn’t have any idea how or why.

It was the only choice Michael had had; if Justin had been allowed to stay, he would have fucked with Brian. Michael didn’t know why he hated the idea so much, but he did. It was just the way Brian had looked at the artist—Michael had never seen that face before.

Michael shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around, noting that Justin was gone. He looked out the window and saw the fluffy blonde head getting smaller and smaller. Good job, Mikey, he thought.


	9. I Want You

“Brian!”

“Keep your pants on, honey. He just got back from the coffee shop.” Emmett wrinkled his nose at Michael. “What’s wrong?”

Michael ignored the question. Pushing Emmett out of the way, he ran to the door to meet Brian. Brian raised his eyebrow at Michael, not really in the mood to talk to him in the first place. 

Luckily he had been able to make the damn coffee shop keep his favorite cappuccino in stock—but he still wasn’t in a good enough frame of mind to put up with whatever Michael intended to whine about now. Didn’t he fix enough things around here?

“What is it now, Mikey?”

“It’s the princesser,” Michael sucked in a deep breath and pointed toward the stairs. “He’s gone.”

“What the fuck do you mean he’s gone?!”

“I went upstairs to tell him that supper was ready, but when I got there the door was standing wide open,” Michael paused and looked up the stairs gravely, “and Justin wasn’t there.”

Brian pushed passed Michael forcefully and raced up the stairs, hoping to find that his best friend was lying to him. When he got there, he saw that Michael had been telling the truth—the door was wide open, and all of Justin’s things were gone. 

Brian walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. Justin couldn’t be gone—not yet. He hadn’t gotten the chance to fuck him yet. How the hell had he gotten loose? Brian knew that the door had been locked when he left. Somebody would have had to have unlocked it while he was gone—but who?

“Emmett!”

Emmett ran to where Brian was standing. “Yeah?”

“Tell everybody to get there asses in gear and go and look for Justin. I want him back here before the sun sets, got it?”

“Yeah Brian, sure.”

*******************

The wind was picking up, and the sun wasn’t setting, but it wasn’t all the way up in the sky either. It was probably about five-thirty, Justin reasoned. He stopped walking and looked around him slowly. He had no idea where he was, or how far he’d walked. Déjà vu.

The castle was probably miles away by now, and he didn’t even know what direction he’d been walking in. When he’d been brought to the there, it had been dark, so it wasn’t like he could spot any check points. 

Justin looked up and saw a deer across the lake, drinking the water. He plopped down on the ground and opened his back pack, pulling out his sketch pad and pencils. Justin flipped to a clean page and forgot about being lost for a while.

*******************

How dare that motherfucker threaten him? He was Prince Ethan! Well, he would teach him and the rest of the Kingdom of Babylon to mess with him. He would send an army in to storm the gates and take over the entire fucking kingdom—and save poor Justin. His legacy and Liberty Avenue would not be put in jeopardy by Brian Kinney.

Now all he had to do was think of a plan. It couldn’t be too hard to get to them, could it? How big was their army anyway? He would find out.

“Father,” Ethan proceeded to explain to the king all the events of that day, ending with Melanie shrugging her shoulders and leaving.

The king nodded sternly, never taking his eyes off of Ethan. When his son was finished speaking, the king motioned for him to sit down on the couch. He sat next to him and sighed loudly.

“Ethan, I don’t want to go to war with the Kingdom of Babylon again,” he said slowly.

Ethan shook his head, not understanding. “But…we have to.”

“Maybe we do, maybe we don’t. We’ll just see about that. Maybe there’s some way I could negotiate with King Brian.”

“Negotiate with him?! The fucker stole Justin for a hostage to get back Liberty Avenue! I don’t know why they’d even want that shit hole back anyway.”

“The fact that you don’t know why means nothing to me, Ethan. If we fight a war with them, we’ll be on their territory—we’ll probably loose. I’m not loosing my kingdom.”

“But how are we going to get Justin back?”

“Leave that up to me.”

**********************

Brian parked the jeep at the side of the road and got out. He looked all around him, for any sign that the blonde might have come that way. There was none. Where could, or would he have gone? Brian highly doubted that Justin knew his way around here, or a way to get out. The kid was probably lost right now.

Putting his keys in his pocket, Brian proceeded to walk forward with no particular destination in mind. He just hoped that maybe, just maybe he would find Justin wondering around somewhere. The kid could get hurt—there were dangerous animals out there, not to mention there could be some freak with a knife just waiting for a blonde kid with a hot ass to walk by him. Okay, that was probably taking it a little far, but still.

Brian looked at his watch, finding that he had been walking for almost a half an hour. He decided it would probably be better if he turned around—maybe when he went home he would find that somebody else had found Justin.

“Shit!”

Brian stopped. Had somebody just said ‘shit’? He turned in the direction the voice had come from, and at first he saw nothing but the lake. He took a few steps closer and squinted his eyes, this time seeing a golden head. That was Justin—he was sitting on the ground only a few yards away.

Brian started to run over, and then cursed himself for being so eager. He didn’t want to startle Justin and make the boy run away. No, he would have to sneak up on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Justin stretched and laid down on the grass. It was really starting to get dark now, and the damn deer ran away a long time ago. But he had gotten him drawn anyway. Now he had nothing to do—it was too late to start walking again, he would just end up God knows where in the dark.

The wind blew and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Now he kind of wished he would have brought the blanket that was on the bed—and the pillow too. Oh well, no use crying about it now. The blonde closed his eyes, trying to picture the next place he could go, and what his new life on his own would be like. 

Crunch.

Justin sat up quickly and looked around. Fuck, was he a magnet for weirdoes or something? It was probably just an animal, and he was probably overreacting. He laid back down slowly, purposely blocking out the sounds coming from all around him.

“Holy shi--”

Justin felt a strong hand clamp down over his mouth and an arm wrap around his chest. He struggled to get away, but the person was too strong and wasn’t letting go. Was everybody out to get him? What if it was another freak like Lady Melanie, who wanted to kill him? The freak was laughing at him now. Justin hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help it—he started crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian felt Justin’s body start to tremble and the tears that were falling onto his hands. He let the artist go immediately, feeling guilty about scaring him and laughing—even though it was kind of funny.

After being freed, Justin turned around instantly, wanting to see who the person was. When he saw that it was Brian, his face grew red, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. That bastard deliberately tried to scare him—and it had worked! Justin stood up and kicked the brunette in the thigh.

“Owww you little fucker!” Brian grabbed his hurt leg.

“Serves you right, you asshole!” 

Justin wiped his eyes and started to walk away. Brian stood up quickly and grabbed his arm, pulling the smaller man to him. Justin huffed and glared at Brian, trying to stare him down, but it wasn’t working. When the blonde tried to yank his arm away, Brian just gripped it tighter and grabbed the other one.

“Let me go this instant! I’m tired of being pushed around by you people—don’t you have any manners at all?!”

Brian laughed at him and that made Justin even more furious. He tried to pull his arms away again, but the older man still wasn’t having it. He pulled Justin closer to him, there bodies rubbing against each other, the friction increased by the thin fabric they were wearing. Justin stopped struggling and looked up at Brian, a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin’s neck and leaned down, pressing his mouth to the blonde’s and parting his lips with his tongue, sliding it slowly inside.

Justin let Brian explore his mouth, slipping his own tongue into Brian’s. For what seemed like forever and an instant all at the same time, the two tongues dueled for dominance. Finally Justin caved in and let Brian take control, the more experienced man caressing Justin’s tongue with his own, flicking it over the roof of his mouth, running it along the sides, taking his sweet time, pulling Justin so much closer and taking away his breath away. Brian pulled back, breathing hard, and stared at Justin, waiting for a reaction. 

Justin gaped openmouthed at Brian, bewildered. Nobody had ever kissed him like that before—he didn’t even know it was possible to feel that way from such a simple action. He was already hard and aching for so much more than a kiss. Slowly a smile began to form at the corner of his mouth, and he slipped his foot around Brian’s and pulled it toward him, causing Brian to trip and fall on top of him. 

“Ouch! Fuck. You weren’t supposed to fall on me.”

Brian smirked, desire creeping into his smug features. He took both of Justin’s wrists in his hands and jerked them forcefully above his head onto the dirt, pinning the blonde down and caging him between his long legs. Justin moaned, desperately wanting Brian to touch him all over, to roam every inch of his body, to fill him up until he thought he was going explode from all the sensations he was feeling. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Brian’s weight pressing gently down on top of him, the gentle flicks and nibbles of Brian’s skilled tongue and teeth on his neck. 

Brian took both of Justin’s wrists into one of his hands and held them there, unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Justin groaned at the loss of Brian’s lips on his neck, but he didn’t have time to really think about it as he felt Brian lick his nipple, his teeth just barely grazing it and making him hard. Brian felt Justin’s arousal against his leg, causing his own to begin swell even more. His free hand fumbled for his zipper, needing desperately to release it. Justin moaned, and Brian did the same for him, the blonde’s penis slapping against his stomach. 

Brian let go of Justin’s hands and straddled him, pulling the blonde up and taking off his shirt. Once both of their shirts were off, Brian shoved him back down on the ground, Justin landing with a thud, the sticks scratched his back, but he didn’t care. Brian lifted Justin’s hips and pulled his jeans all the way off, doing the same with his own clothes. Once their clothes were taken care of, Brian crawled back up the length of the blonde’s body, drinking him up with his eyes. 

Justin felt Brian’s hazel orbs boring into him with a look that was a mixture of desire, animal lust, and something else that Justin couldn’t put his finger on—and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Then suddenly before he had a chance to wrap his mind around what was happening, his lips were attached to Brian’s again in a bruising kiss, and all was forgotten. The man had an excellent mouth.

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and began kissing a path slowly down his stomach, stopping when he got to Justin’s cock. Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s warm, wet breath, just inches away from his throbbing penis. He held Justin’s hips down as he took his entire length in his mouth at once, moving slowly up and down the blonde’s shaft, flicking his tongue expertly around the head. Justin moaned, arching his back and gripping the grass tightly between his closed fists. He couldn’t recall ever feeling this good in his entire life—until Brian slipped his finger inside his hole.

“God…Brian…”

Justin felt Brian’s weight shift, his mouth leaving Justin’s throbbing dick and finding its way to his own lips, and slipping another finger inside of him. Justin sighed into the kiss, his body writhing under Brian’s, wanting to take all of Brian, aching to have him inside of him.

“Want you…now,” it was a demand, even though it came out in a hurried whisper. Brian nodded, knowing that he should use protection, but also knowing there was not way in hell he would be able to stop and walk a half an hour to go get some. “Please Brian…now goddammit!”

Brian would have laughed if his own cock wasn’t swollen and about ready to burst. “This…it’s gonna hurt, you know that?”

“Fuck, I don’t care…have to have you…want you. Just…take it easy.”

Brian nodded, smearing his cock with precum the best he could, lifting Justin’s legs above his shoulders and positioning himself outside of the blonde’s tight hole. Justin moaned at the feeling of Brian’s dick touching him there, touching him where no one else had ever touched him. “Fuck…” Brian pushed inside slowly, stopping at the look of discomfort on Justin’s face. “You okay?” Justin opened his eyes slowly and nodded, wanting Brian to take him now, even if it ripped him in half.

Once Brian was fully inside he waited again for Justin to adjust. Justin looked up at Brian, signaling with his eyes that he was ready. Brian took it for what it was and pulled out and pushed back in gently, not wanting to hurt Justin, but barely able to keep himself from pounding his ass into oblivion. “Ahh…so good…” Justin pushed his hips back to meet Brian’s thrusts, wanting to pull him deeper inside of him, wanting Brian to fuck him harder, make him scream. Brian sensed what Justin wanted and gripped the blonde’s hips tight, thrusting in as far as he could, rocking their bodies together harder and faster, trying to angle himself to hit Justin’s sweet spot. “Fuck me harder Bri!” Justin’s felt Brian’s hand wrap around his dick, tugging at it forcefully. The combination of Brian fucking him, sucking on his neck, and jerking him off was all too much for Justin, and he arched his back, shooting all over Brian’s chest, orgasm draining him of all his energy and leaving him a sated, sticky heap on the ground. Two more thrusts and Brian came, buried deep inside of Justin.

He collapsed on top of him, both men still breathing heavily, and pulled out slowly. Brian rolled over and onto the dirty, wet ground beside Justin, letting the blonde rest his head on his chest. It wasn’t until that moment that the impact of what he had just done fully hit him.


	10. I Want You

*Note* Italics indicate a flashback, except when it's a letter.

* * *

“Excuse me…” 

Justin barely managed to get the words out before he made it to the bathroom, spilling the contents of everything he’d eaten that morning into the toilet. He opened his eyes and stared at the chunks of eggs and bacon floating around in the water. This was the third time this month that he’d gotten sick, and he was beginning to wonder if it could mean what he thought it meant. But he couldn’t think about that now, because he was preparing to get married in four months. In a way he was glad they had taken his mother’s idea and moved the wedding back, because it gave Justin time to breathe. Plus there was a lot of work to be done on the wedding, plans and such to think about. Ethan was such a queen.

Even so, he still thought of Brian all the time. Every night he went to sleep wondering what it would be like now if Brian hadn’t made him come back home. Even though he’d only spent about three weeks at Babylon, Justin knew that he had fallen in love with the older man. And in the beginning, Justin had thought he had fallen in love with him too. The looks they’d shared across the table after Justin had come back from the night in the woods—the night he’d lost his virginity.

After that night, they’d come back to the castle, and they’d spent every moment they could together. Brian had shown him the kindom, and despite Michael’s warnings, he’d fucked him every day—and sometimes multiple times—up until the day he’d been ushered back to the Kingdom of WASP. 

Justin’s mom appeared in the doorway, interrupting Justin’s thoughts. She stared at Justin with a look of sadness and concern. “Honey, are you okay?” Then less certainly she said, “Is it what I think it is?”

************************************************************

1 month and five days earlier…

_“Brian, what the fuck do you think you’re doing with him? Since when do you fuck the same guy, not to mention the fact that he still is our prisoner, more than once?”_

_Brian stared at his friend. “Shut the fuck up Mikey, I can do whatever the hell I want to. Besides, it’s not like he’s going to be here much longer, and I just decided that I would get it from his bubble butt as much as I can until he’s gone.”_

_Melanie slipped into the room unnoticed, and tapped lightly on Brian’s shoulder. Brian turned to her, annoyed. “Yes?”_

_“The king’s ready for you in the living room.”_

_Brian nodded and left Michael standing there alone. He entered the living room and saw the king and Prince Ethan sitting on the couch, whispering lightly to each other. Brian moved to stand in front of them and cleared his throat._

_“So, what is the compromise you want from me?”_

_The king stood up, meeting Brian’s height and looking him in the eye. “If you give us Justin back unharmed, we’ll give you back Liberty Avenue. We don’t want to fight you.”_

_Brian raised his eyebrows skeptically, not sure if he should believe these people. “That’s it? No strings attached?”_

_“Look Mr. Kinney, I don’t want another war with you so close to this big event. My son and I just want to get Justin back in time for the wedding and forget that this ever happened. Well, as long as you’ve done no harm to the boy.”_

_“No harm’s been done to him. Send someone back to get him in a couple of days, and I want the deed to Liberty Avenue sent with him. I also want your word that nobody from your kingdom will ever set foot on it again. Ever._

_“Very well Mr. Kinney, you have my word.”_

************************************************************

Justin was sitting in the doctor’s office tapping his foot, anxiously awaiting the results of the pregnancy test he’d taken the day before. His mother had insisted they come down to the clinic both times, so that nobody answered the phone before them and found out or got suspicious. His stomach was in knots, and he’d already thrown up twice this morning. He wasn’t sure if it was nervousness, or something else.

“Mr. Taylor? Can I see you in my office for a moment?”

Justin nodded and went into the white room, followed by his mother. The doctor waited for both of them to sit down, and then looked at both of them solemnly.

“Mr. Taylor, your results came back positive. You’re exactly one month pregnant.”

“Shit.”

“How could you let this happen, honey?” Jennifer was on the verge of angry tears now, but was holding them back.

“Mom, it was an accident. We just, uh, we got caught up in the moment.”

“Well, you do have several options, Justin. You could get an abortion, or you could give it up for adoption.”

“No!”

“Well, you don’t have to make your decision immediately, but you do have to make one soon if you plan on the abortion. Just get back to me when you both decide what’s best for everyone.”

The two nodded and left the room, preparing themselves to tell Craig, who had been released from prison the day Justin had gotten back. Justin looked over at his mother driving silently, and wondered if she was mad at him. If she wasn’t on his side, then he was going to be all alone.

“Justin, you have to tell your father and Ethan. You do know that right? And…Mr. Kinney.” She shuddered as she said it, not believing that a man his age had taken her son’s innocence away from him.

Justin nodded. He had to tell Brian first, because Brian would know what to do. Brian would tell him to come back with him, and they could raise a family together, and Justin would be happy. 

As soon as Justin got home he raced upstairs, ran to his desk and pulled out a pen. He’d write Brian a letter and send it out today, and he’d get an answer from Brian the next day. Well, at least within the next two days.

************************************************************

Brian was sitting in his office, alone, wondering what he should do that day. One thing kept running through his mind over and over—and that was fucking Justin. Or hell, even talking to Justin. The boy was interesting, and Brian had found that out. He wasn’t just some stupid kid. He had brains, and talent. To bad he’d always be tied down to Ethan and never get the chance to put them to good use. 

_“I’ve always wanted to travel the world and paint. Stupid huh? I’ll never get to anyway, because Ethan plans to keep me at home all the time.”_

Brian frowned at the memory, knowing Justin deserved better. He still couldn’t believe that he’d gotten to know the boy so well in such a short time. He still couldn’t believe he was thinking about him a month later. Justin was just a fling—a fling who had become a friend and regular fuck buddy, which was something Brian had never had before.

_“I love watching the sun set with you, Bri. It’s so beautiful._

_“You watch the sun set then, Sunshine, while I eat your ass.”_

“Brian?”

“Jesus, Mikey, what now?”

“You told me to bring you your mail.”

“Just put it over there.” Brian pointed to the nightstand.

Michael was about to put all the letters down when he came across one different from all the others. He looked at the name scrolled across it. _Justin._ Michael looked over at Brian, who was facing the wall, and stuffed the envelope in his pocket.

“Hey Brian, let’s hit Woody’s. You haven’t been to Liberty Avenue once since we got it back. What good is having it if you never go there?”

Brian thought about it, knowing that for once Michael was right. “Sure. I’m gonna take a shower and I’ll meet you there in about an hour.”

Michael nodded and went out into the hall, pulling the letter out of his pocket and opening it. He looked around to make sure nobody was around, and began to read.

_Dear Brian,_

_I’m writing to tell you that I’m pregnant. I know we didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. Now I don’t know what to do, because I don’t think I can bear to tell my father or Ethan. He’d probably even have me locked up. Please help me, Brian, and write back soon. I love you, even though you don’t believe in love, I know it’s true and that I do. I don’t expect you to say it back, but I really would appreciate some help._

_Later,_

_Justin_

Michael put the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket. That little shit was saying Brian got him knocked up? It couldn’t be true, but Michael didn’t to take any chances in letting Brian find out, because he knew there would be a great possibility of having Justin come back if Brian knew. He’d just have to check the mail from now on.

************************************************************

“Mom, it’s been a month and Brian still hasn’t answered my letters.”

Justin was near tears now, but he refused to cry. His goddamn emotions were running away with him now. It was a good thing he still had a little bit of time before he started showing. He wanted to wait as long as possible before telling his father and Ethan about it.

“Well honey, maybe he’s been busy.”

“Bullshit, Mom. I’ve written him twenty-five times. You’d think he could find five minutes to answer just one of them…he’s a pig.”

“Well, honey, what about the abortion?”

Justin shook his head furiously. “Mom, I can’t kill it. It didn’t do anything.”

“Well sweetie, you’ve got to do something, and soon. You know Ethan will be over here to visit you sometime before the wedding.”

“I know. Maybe I could…never mind.”

“Just think about it honey, okay?”

Justin nodded, and Jennifer kissed his forehead before leaving the room. He sat on his bed a long time, thinking about what he was going to do. He’d give Brian one more chance to write him back, but that was it. Then he was just going to have to do something else. What he was going to do, he wasn’t quite sure of yet.


	11. I Want You

“Three days and my life is over. Well, that is unless Ethan decides not to have me.”

“I told you that you should have told him sooner, honey.”

Justin shook his head. “I couldn’t Mom. I tried, I really did.”

He started sniffling, not wanting to cry, but also not thinking that he was going to be able to keep from it. He was always either crying or peeing these days. Life just sucked, that’s all there was to it.

“I know you did Justin. But here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to go to Ethan’s house, and you’re going to personally deliver the message.”

Justin shook his head rapidly. “Nope. No fucking way Mom! He locked Dad up that one time he made him mad, I’m sure he’d have no problem doing it to me.”

“Justin, I honestly think that you don’t have much of a choice. You waited until three days before the wedding to tell him.”

Justin put his hand on the little bulge in his stomach and began moving it around in a circular motion. He figured it was relaxing to the baby, and if not to the baby, it sure as hell made him feel a little better. He didn’t want to deal with what was staring him in the face right now.

“Can you and Dad tell him? I mean, ‘cause if you think about it…it’s kind of Dad’s fault in a big way.”

Jennifer raised her eyebrows at her son. “How?”

“Well, if he wouldn’t have been such an asshole, I wouldn’t have run away, and then they wouldn’t have taken me to the castle. And if I hadn’t gone to the castle, than I wouldn’t be pregnant.”

“Justin, I highly doubt your father will tell him. You know he acted when we told _him_. He swears to God that you aren’t even pregnant.”

Jennifer looked at Justin and frowned. She didn’t want to be a bitch, but she didn’t want Justin to think he could run away from all of his problems in life either. Sometimes you just have to face what you don’t want to face.

“Look, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll tell him, but you have to come with me.”

“Can I sit in the car?”

“Yes.”

***********************************************

“You’re unannounced.”

“Yes, I know and I apologize, but I need to see the king and his son. It’s very important that I do.”

The butler nodded resentfully and motioned her inside. “You’ll have to wait a moment.”

Jennifer waited for what seemed like an eternity for the snooty butler to bring the king and Ethan. She didn’t want to tell them, but she knew it must be done. She only hoped that they were both in good spirits today, and that they would be kind enough not to yell at her.

“Ah, Jennifer. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Where is your son?” Ethan asked softly, looking around to see if maybe he’d missed Justin.

“He’s out in the car.”

The king’s eyebrows rose. “Well, invite him in.”

“Actually, I was hoping that I could talk to you both for a moment.” They nodded for her to continue. “Well, it’s just that you see…you know the boy was kidnapped.” Again they nodded. “Well, while he was there you see…he umm…well…”

“Spit it out Jennifer!”

“He’s pregnant!”

Well, she hadn’t intended to say it quite like that, but that’s how it came out. She watched a million emotions flicker over both their faces at once. It was like watching the wheel on Wheel of Fortune. Hopefully it landed on something good.

“That bastard!” Ethan shouted, and Jennifer flinched. “I can’t believe he raped Justin!”

After the initial shock wore off, she shook her head. “No. He, he didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Justin said it was an accident, and that they couldn’t help themselves.”

Ethan looked angry for a second and then his features softened. “He’s probably just saying that because it’s a coping mechanism. My poor baby.”

Jennifer looked at the king who rolled his eye and shrugged, as if to say ‘there’s no use trying to tell him anything.’ 

“Does Mr. Kinney know?”

“Justin wrote him every day for a long time, but he never received an answer.”

The king shook his head. “I’ve known Kinney nearly all of his life, even though it was on bad terms the most of them. Even so, that doesn’t seem like something he would do.”

Jennifer shrugged. “I just knew you had to be told, and Justin’s under a lot of stress right now, that’s one reason he didn’t want to come in. He’s probably sleeping in the car. We just needed to know if the wedding was still on.”

Both heads turned to Ethan, who seemed to be in deep thought. “It was important to me that my bride be a virgin. However, given the circumstances and the absence of Mr. Kinney in the baby’s life, I will raise it as my own.”

**************************************************

“I will raise it as my own? He fucking said that?” 

Jennifer smiled and nodded. She was happy that Ethan was still going to accept her son. Whether he believed it or not, Ethan was probably the best way to go for him. He would have a comfortable life and someday when he was older, Jennifer knew that he would understand.

Justin was secretly wishing that he would just die. He was having a baby by the man he loved, and under any normal circumstance that would be a good thing. But, he was stuck with Ethan. He needed to get out again. He looked over at his mom and out her window.

“Mom, pull over.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“I need to go on a walk.”

“Justin…”

“I swear this time I’ll come back. I’ll be home by eleven. Please Mom? I just need to get out for a little bit.”

“Honey, I want you home by ten thirty.”

“Fine.”

*****************************************  
Somehow Justin had wandered off the streets of WASP and found himself on Liberty Avenue again. This time what he saw was a lot different from what it had looked like the last time. Colorful rainbow streamers hung from buildings and street lamps, overlooking the crowd. The sidewalks were full of people, some colorful enough to match the banners, and others every day average Joes. The glass that had littered the ground had been all cleaned up and all the shops were up and running.

He muttered an excuse me as he bumped into another man. He looked up and saw that the guy was wearing a tight pink shirt and plaid jeans. Not a good combination. But the guy looked friendly enough, and Justin didn’t know where to go, so he decided to follow him.

The guy stepped into a diner, and to Justin that seemed like a good idea, because his stomach was starting to growl. He opened the door and heard the little ding that announced he was there. Every head looked up briefly to see if it was someone they knew, then went back down after they found out it wasn’t. 

Justin went to find an empty booth and plopped down. 

“I’ll be right with you honey!”

Was that Debbie? Justin couldn’t believe his ears, but it was Debbie. The red haired woman walked over to his seat, popping her gum with every step. He mouth dropped open when she saw that it was Justin, and she pulled him out of the seat and into a hug so fast he didn’t know what was happening.

When she let him go her eyes grew wide and she stopped popping her gum again. “Shit honey, you’re…”

“Yeah, I know Deb.”

“Is it...” She leaned over to whisper, “Brian’s?”

Justin nodded, unable to believe that Brian hadn’t told anybody. That fucker. 

“Does he know?”

Justin nodded, angrily. “I wrote him a billion fucking letters, but he never answered any of ‘em Deb.”

Deb scrunched up her face in that way she did when she was confused or annoyed. “Oh honey, that doesn’t make any sense. Brian’s an asshole, but I don’t think he’d completely ignore the fact that he was about to be a father. Are you sure you sent them to the right address?” 

“Deb! Your order’s up!”

“Sunshine, I gotta get back to work, but what can I get ya? We’ll talk about this later.”

“Cheeseburger, fries, a hotdog, a bowl of relish and a chocolate milkshake please.”

Deb smiled. “Comin right up honey.”

Deb brought his food back a little while later, and by that time Justin was sure that he could even eat the plate it was on. He was in mid-bite of his cheeseburger when he heard the little ding, and like every body else, he looked up. What he saw was somebody he knew. 

It was Brian.

He was standing there in a black Armani that tailored to fit his sleek, sexy body perfectly. He had the ‘I’m Brian-fucking-Kinney’ face on, and he was damn hot. Just felt his cock jump just looking at the man. Plus, he hadn’t been laid in like five months. Then seeing that Michael was following closely behind Brian like a lapdog, he felt his dick go limp again.

The two of them started to walk by and he instinctively put his head down and began sipping his milkshake. Brian walked right past him, apparently not noticing who he was. He would teach that jerk. As soon as he finished his hot dog he was going to march right up to him and tell him what was what. 

Apparently Debbie had seen him first though and had about the same idea. Before he could stop her, she was stomping over to Brian, yelling and pointing in his direction. He saw Brian’s face, at first with no emotion, twist with confusion and anger. Before he could look away, he locked eyes with the hazel eyed king.


	12. I Want You

Brian couldn’t believe what Debbie was telling him. He’d had no idea. He kept his eyes focused on Justin the entire time she was talking to him, not sure if he was trying to stare the blone down or not. With Debbie buzzing in his ear it was hard to think, hard to digest. How could he have let this happen? He used protection every damn time, except once. And look what it had gotten him?

It had gotten him a doe eyed, pregnant Justin, staring at him like he was terrified. The poor kid probably was terrified, and if what Debbie was telling him was true, he also thought that Brian was an even bigger asshole than he really was. There would be only one way to settle this.

Ignoring Debbie, Brian pushed passed Michael in the booth and made his way over to Justin. Justin broke eye contact with him and spun completely around in his chair, suddenly very interested in his relish.

“Justin…” 

“Save it Brian.” He said it without even looking up.

Brian rolled his eyes and put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t be such a drama princesser.”

“Fuck you!”

Justin pushed Brian away and got out of the booth. “Why didn’t you answer my letters? I wrote you almost every day!”

“Justin, I--”

“Shut up.”

By now every person in the diner that day had quit talking and eating, and began to focus on the scene unfolding in the middle of the room—Justin staring up at Brian, his face turning a dark shade of pink, Brian staring down at Justin, looking almost emotionless. Justin didn’t seem to notice that they were the center of attention, but Brian did, and it was making him uncomfortable. Nobody but he and Justin had any business hearing this conversation.

Brian pulled Justin to him and whispered in his ear. “Let’s leave Justin. I’d like to talk somewhere a little more private.” He’d yelled the word private, causing everybody to look down at their food.

Before Justin could argue or give an answer, Brian ushered him out the diner door and into the parking lot. Justin tried to jerk him arm back, fighting the brunette every step of the way.

“Get in the jeep.”

“No.”

“You are the most stubborn, annoying person I know. Now get in the fucking jeep so we can go somewhere private and talk about this goddamn situation like human beings!”

Justin crossed his arms firmly around his chest. “Fine, but I’m not doing this for you.”

Brian shook his head. “Whatever.”

He turned the radio on low, hoping that Justin would just keep his mouth shut until they got to the castle. The last thing he wanted to do was argue about this anymore. Obviously neither of them knew exactly what was going on here, but Brian was determined to find out.

He glanced over at Justin, who was slouching in his seat, looking out the window and running his finger across the glass. Brian also noted the way he was absently rubbing his stomach with his left hand. He looked so damn cute and sexy with the little lump pressing out of his tight blue shirt. Brian had a kid living in that lump. Shit.

“Brian! Fucking watch out!”

“Shit!”

Brian gripped the steering wheel with both hands and jerked it sharply to the right, barely missing the semi that was coming from the opposite direction, and then swerving back onto the road. He could have sworn the jeep had been up on just two tires. 

The dirt was still swirling around the jeep, so Brian slowed down a little bit. He tried to focus, tried to breath, but that had scared the shit out of him. He could feel his heart thumping a million miles a minute and the little beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. He could have missed and they’re bodies could be splattered all over the ground right now. 

He glanced over at Justin, who was clutching the dash so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He looked just about the way that Brian was feeling, which wasn’t a good thing to say the least. 

Finally Justin turned to Brian, giving him the dirtiest look he’d ever seen. “You fucking dumbass! You could have killed all three of us! Stop the car now. I’m getting out. You are not at all a safe driver, and when I find the police I’m going to report you. Or you know what? Better yet, take me to the police station.”

Brian rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. There was no use arguing with a pregnant Justin it seemed. He was being such a twat though, that it was hard not to. Brian breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the castle getting closer. He didn’t know how much more of an angry Justin he could take.

****************************************************

Justin got out of the car and looked around slowly, taking in everything as if it was the first time he’d seen the place. He hadn’t realized he missed it so much until he got there. The gardens—that Brian definitely didn’t take care of himself—and just the castle itself were so beautiful. 

Brian opened the front door for him and followed him inside. Luckily nobody was home and they could have some peace and quiet—well, unless Justin started to yell at him again, in which case Brian was sure that he would jump out a window.

Justin brushed past Brian and sat down on the couch, apparently not angry at the moment. “Brian?”

“What?”

“Can you get me something to drink? And maybe a pickle?”

Brian cocked an eyebrow. “Sure.”

Justin waited patiently for Brian to come back, eager to hear what he was going to say about the letters. He really seemed like he didn’t know a thing about them when Justin—and probably Debbie—had mentioned them. He would soon find out.

Brian came back and handed Justin the pickle and a glass of iced tea. Justin accepted them with a smile and thank you, and motioned for Brian to sit down beside him. Brian shook his head no, and leaned his thin frame against the wall and crossed his arms.

“Well?”

Obviously Justin wasn’t one to beat around the bush. “Fuck. Okay, let’s start with the letters.”

At that Justin stood up, pointing his pickle in Brian’s face. “I did. I fucking wrote you like every day for over a month Brian. Why didn’t you write me…just once?” 

Brian saw the hurt in Justin’s face, and felt horrible for being the cause of it. Looking into those blue eyes Brian knew that his ‘no regrets’ mantra just didn’t apply to him. “Justin, I really didn’t get any letters. I swear.”

“Well, where the hell did they go, huh?”

Brian shrugged. “All I know is what Mich—shit. Michael checks the mail for me.”

“You think he—well, why would he do a thing like that?”

“No offense Justin, but I don’t think you’re his favorite person.”

“Well I don’t like him either. I should have known it was probably him though, from what he did before.”

Brian looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Hesitantly Justin said, “Well, he did let me escape. He came in and gave me this big speech about how you were going to drop me in a second, and I should just do us all a favor and leave. And then he just left the door open.”

Brian was pissed. So it was all Michael’s fault? He should have known that from the start, but Brian had trusted his best friend. Now he was going to have to figure out what to do with the little shit. Well, of course after he figured out what to do with Justin.

“You know…I’m five months and a week now.” Justin pointed to his stomach.

Before he could stop himself, Brian smiled. “Dick or pussy?”

Justin wrinkled his nose with disapproval and smacked Brian lightly on the arm. “Dunno. I didn’t want to find out yet. I kinda wanted you to be there.”

Brian nodded. “Does Ian know?”

Justin giggled a little. “Yeah _Ethan_ knows. He thinks you raped me, even though we told him you didn’t. Says he’ll help me raise the baby.” 

Justin rolled his eyes and smiled. Then just as suddenly he frowned deeply, sadness etched in his baby blues. Brian frowned too, wondering what was wrong with the boy.

“Brian, I just don’t love him. I thought before that I could do it anyway, and just finish the rest of my life lonely. But now, I just don’t think I can.”

Brian didn’t know what to say, but on instinct he moved closer to Justin, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulders and trying his hardest to ignore the jolt of electricity that shot through his body every time he got near him. This was just too fucking much for him to take. 

“I’m going to have our baby, and I want you to be with me when I do. I want you to be with me after I do.”

Brian shook his head. “Justin, I don’t know if I can give you what you want either.”

“Yes you could.”

“No Justin. I’m not monogamous—I’m not sure if I even can be. I don’t read poetry, and I won’t be able to play the fucking violin for you either. I’d probably also be a shitty father.”

Justin smiled sadly and rested his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Don’t forget that you’re not able to admit your feelings.”

Brian smirked. “I guess all I have to offer you is me.”

Justin lifted his head, his lips inches away from Brian’s. “That’s all I wanted.”


	13. I Want You

Three days. Three fucking days and Justin would be gone. Brian glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it was 2:00 a.m. Okay then, make that two days. Justin was getting married in two days, and what could he do about it? He’d already given Justin back once, and he definitely wasn’t sure if he could do it again.

Justin had told him about all of the arrangements, their future plans and such earlier today—well, yesterday. Brian had listened quietly most of the time, probably leaving Justin to wonder if he even cared at all. But he did.

After that they’d had an amazing fuck session, considering Justin was a little bit bloated. Brian smiled, wishing it was a couple of hours ago, right after Justin had said ‘that’s all I wanted’.

_Justin’s face was so close to Brian’s, so close that he could feel the breath on his face, so close that he could lean forward just a little bit and capture Justin’s lips in his, so close that he had to do just that._

Brian laughed quietly to himself as he remembered how horny Justin had been. He’d shed his close in less then three minutes, and from that moment on Brian had been buried in his ass.

_“Fuck me Brian! Oh. God.”_

_Nibbling, sucking, gripping Justin’s hips so tight and pulling himself in deeper into the screaming blond._

Brian had decided that there was nothing better than sex with Justin Taylor.

Brian looked over from where he was standing at the window to Justin’s sleeping form on the bed. He had his arm draped over the pillow on Brian’s side of the bed. The moon, shining softly on the bed illuminated Justin’s golden hair and perfect porcelain skin, causing the boy to seem like he was glowing. Brian smiled softly as he noticed the outline of Justin’s stomach beneath the covers. Yes, he would definitely fight for him—he just didn’t know how yet.

Brian sighed and made his way back to the bed, walking as softly as he could, so as not to wake Justin up. Justin scrunched his nose and shifted, snuggling closer to Brian as he layed down beside him.

What was he going to do?

************************************************************************

“I’m going after him.”

“No! No you’re not. If anybody goes after him it’s going to be me. You don’t know how to handle him or your temper Craig.”

Craig stopped pacing and glared at his wife. “ _I_ don’t know how to handle him? Shit Jennifer! He was supposed to be back here by what? 10:30? And where the fuck is he? Huh? You don’t know. And do you know why you don’t know? It’s because you are the one who doesn’t know how to handle him.”

Craig pulled his coat from the closet and walked to the door, Jennifer fresh at his heels.

“Craig Taylor you listen to me! Stop being an asshole for five minutes.” She pointed a pink painted finger nail at him, and he stopped, completely in shock. “If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back. You’ll find your stuff sitting on the front lawn, possibly up in flames. And don’t you dare touch Justin, do you understand me?”

By now Craig had gotten over his initial shock, and all he felt was anger. “Jennifer, for one thing, I own this house and you have no right to kick me out. For another thing, I’m doing what’s best for this family, and nothing you can say is going to stop me. Justin’s almost eighteen years old and he needs to learn some discipline! I intend to find him and teach him some.”

“Craig!” 

Jennifer shouted at the front door, knowing it was a lost cause. What the hell was she going to do?

********************************************************

Brian sat up slowly, running his fingers through his messed up hair. He was so not the morning person, even after all the years of waking up at five. Bah. It was already 6:18 now though, and glancing around, Brian found that Justin wasn’t beside him.

“Morning Bri!”

Justin came bouncing into the room right after that thought, wearing the biggest smile Brian had ever seen. He was so beautiful. He was dressed in a pair of Brian’s boxers, which were to large for him, and a T-shirt with his belly poking out just a little, and Brian thought that he was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Not that he would tell Justin that.

“Fuck Justin, how long have you been up?”

Justin scratched behind his ear, thinking. “Umm…since about 6:00, so not too long. I’m not usually a morning person, but today I am.”

There was that smile again, and it was doing absolutely nothing to help Brian’s morning hard on. Justin’s happy smile turned into an impish grin when he spotted Brian’s ‘affliction.’

He made his way slowly over to the bed, kissing Brian longingly on the lips as he sat down. “Mmm...” 

Justin sat up, moving closer to Brian. “I’m going to suck your cock.”

Brian shivered as Justin knelt down at the edge of the bed, his face centimeters away from Brian’s dick. Brian could feel Justin’s breath, warm and wet and so inviting. Justin opened his mouth a little, flicking his tongue around the head of Brian’s cock.

“Fuck.”

Justin gripped Brian’s shaft in his hand. He looked up at his lover, his face was flushed, his head was tilted back, his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly, the word ‘Justin’ fresh on his lips.

*********************************************************

“Do you really think it is?”

“How the hell should I know?” Michael snapped, taking another drink of his coffee.

“Of course it’s his Teddy! I may not have known that delicious teen for very long, but he seemed honest enough. Besides, why would he make something like that up anyway?”

“Probably because he’s infatuated with Brian, and he wants to milk him for what he’s worth.”

“Oh Michael, don’t be so cynical. He seemed nice enough.”

Michael put the morning paper back up to his face and rolled his eyes. These guys would trust anyone. They had no way of knowing that Justin was telling the truth. Even though Justin was telling the truth—but that was beside the point. Right now Michael had other things he had to worry about. Like for instance, Brian finding out about those letters. He was in deep shit.

Unless of course he could think of something—and he definitely was going to try. Brian would believe him, right?

“Hey boys! What’ll ya have?”

“Hey Ma.”

“What’s wrong honey?”

“Nobody knows Deb, he’s just grumpy today.”

Debbie smiled knowingly at Emmett. Her son could be grumpy sometimes, but she loved him anyway.

“Why are you smiling so much today Deb?”

“I guess it shouldn’t be funny, but it really is.” Debbie looked around to make sure no one was listening before she continued. “Well, I heard that Mr. Craig Taylor is out looking for Justin…and you can guess where he’s at.” Debbie winked at them and snorted, leaning against the booth. “Brian’s probably making up with him.”

“A.k.a., fucking him senseless.”

“Yep.”

“But the funnier part is that Prince Ethan has sent people out to look for Justin too, because he thinks he may have been kidnapped. He doesn’t know that Craig’s out looking for him too. Nobody but the two of them has any idea what the fuck is going on.”

“How do you know?”

“Carl told me. I guess Craig called the police too, to see if they would keep an eye out for him. But the good thing for those boys is that there’s no way Craig’ll be able to find Justin, and I doubt that Ethan’s going to set his chicken shit foot on Brian’s property.”

“Why wouldn’t Craig be able to find him Ma?”

“Because honey, he doesn’t know where the castle is—and even if he did he would have to sneak in, Brian’s got that security check thingy. He doesn’t have a card to scan himself in.”

The wheels in Michael’s brain began to turn, and soon he figured he’d come up with a pretty good idea. All he had to do now was find Craig.

*************************************************************************

Craig was pretty sure he was lost about now. He should have asked for directions back when there was someone to ask. Now he was in the middle of nowhere, the road had run out, and he was left with a bunch of dirt and no idea which way to turn. Well, there was a sign on the side of the road that said Ridge Road, but that didn’t really help anything.

Maybe he’d get lucky and someone would come along, but most likely that wouldn’t happen. If his goddamn car hadn’t run out of gas, then he wouldn’t have to be so worried about it anyway. Maybe the best thing for him to do was turn around and walk back. Yeah, he’d just backtrack until he got to a place where he could get a ride or something. It was only noon, surely somewhere would be open.

About 45 minutes later….

Was that a car he saw? Was somebody actually making there way into the vast space of nothing? Yes! Craig debated running at in front of them and forcing them to pull over, but then realized that they were already doing just that.

A short brunette got out of the car, making his way over to Craig. He stopped just short of ten feet in front of him and looked him up and down, as if trying to make sure he was really seeing him.

“Sir, do you mind if…”

“Craig Taylor?”

“Yes…” Craig wrinkled his nose and looked confused.

“I’ve got something you’ll need. I can help you.”


End file.
